You Came? You Went? I Hate You!
by shadowymind
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura meet once again after 5 years. This time they are all sannin. This time they are stronger. This time, they hate eachother. sasuXsaku
1. Here they are again!

A/N: KONNICHIWA AND KOBANWA TO ALL!!! Hope you like this fanfic!! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are the new sannin and Kakashi is the Hokage. It takes place in the middle of the chunnin exams and Sasuke's leader of Oto. Everything else is pretty much self-explanitory. So ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!!!!

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... Sssssassssuke-kun will be mine...

Me: Orochi-teme, you can talk about your pedofilic obsessions after you say the disclaimer!

Orochimaru: Oh yes, he will be miiiiiine. Oh, and when he does become mine I'll-

Me: SHUT UP AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER, OR SASUKE'S PICTURE GETS IT/holds up scissors to Sasuke's picture/

Orochimaru: NOOO!!! MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN!!!! SHADOWYMIND DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SASUKE-KUN!!!

Me: Hmmm... let me think. Uh, NO/throws picture into a flame/

Orochimaru: NOOO!!! SASUKE-KUN/jumps in after the picture/

Me: AND STAY IN THERE!!! Ahem... sorry about that people... Hope you enjoy this chappie!!

Orochimaru: SASUKE-KUN!!!

Me: URUSAI/steps on his head/

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two figures stood silently on the Hokage monument. Both were exhausted and badly bleeding. They looked at eachother with as much hatred as Orochimaru and the Sandaime did in their own battle. And they were both waiting for the final blow.

"-sigh- You're still the same, Sasuke. You haven't changed a bit," one figure spoke.

"Hmph. I could say the same about you, Kakashi. Well, except for the fact that you changed from a pervy jounin into a pervy Hokage," the other figure, which was Sasuke, answered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Hmmm... I do recall that you were never as power hungry as you are now, Sasuke."

"Well, things change, you know. Gotta accept that fact,"

"Hehe... I guess that's true... Well, enough chit-chat," Kakashi did handsigns for his Chidori. "It's time to end this,"

"Hn," Sasuke said, smirking as he did handsigns for Chidori as well.

After both jutsus had gotten to their full power, everything after that came and went really fast. The two figures that were once standing, got thrown back into the mountains. Both of them were unmoving, and barely visible.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

The cry continued echoing through the mountains even as the one who produced it and his group of anbu arrived. They landed on the Sandiame's and Yondaime's heads. They scanned the mountains, searching for their fallen Hokage. Suddenly, the group heard as something embeded in the mountains began to shift. As quickly as it had started, the shifting had stopped. The anbus were now fully alert, keeping a sharp eyes on the spot. A blur of black fled from the spot, heading for the forests. As the team began to pursue the figure, a mutter was heard.

"N-naruto..."

The leader of the group, obviously Naruto, stopped quick in his tracks. He swerved his head towards the area in which the voice was heard.

"K... Kakashi-sensei? Where are you?" he asked.

"O-over... Over here..." Kakashi managed to cough out.

Naruto, quickly realizing where his old sensei was, leapt to the spot along with his team.

Removing his anbu fox mask, Naruto looked over Kakashi's wounds. There was a huge slash across his stomach, most likely caused by a katana. Bloody gashes were on his left side and on his chest, dangerously close to the heart. Both of his hands had kunai slices along the palms. What was worse was that inside the slash across his stomach, seemed to contain poison.

Naruto bandaged up most of Kakashi's wounds, including his stomach.

"We've got to take him to the hospital. We have to do it fast because of the poison," Naruto instructed to his team.

"Hai!" the team responded.

The biggest member hoisted Kakashi onto his broad back.

Just as they were about to depart for the hospital Kakashi muttered, "N-naruto... Sasuke's i-in the forest... h-he might be heading back to Oto... G-go after him..."

"S-sasuke...?" Naruto whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah... H-he probably came back here for the same reason that Orochimaru did during your chunnin exams..."

"And that was to take over Konoha for more power, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's it... Like I said before, you need to go after him before things get more out of hand than they already are... and I suggest that you do it... alone," Kakashi instructed, his face beginning to pale.

"Alright then," Naruto focused his attention from Kakashi to his team. "Okay, this is what's gonna happen! You guys take Kakashi-sensei to the hospital while I track down Sasuke!"

"But you won't be able to take him down by yourself though! I mean, he's one of the sannin!" one of the anbus objected.

"WELL, SO AM I, HARUKI, SO DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY ABILITIES AGAINST HIS OWN!!!" Naruto screamed, furious that after so many years, people were still thinking that he was still weaker than Sasuke.  
it used "G-gomenasai, taichou..." the anbu, Haruki, murmered.

"Now, go take Kakashi-sensei to the hospital,"

"Hai!"

They went their separate ways. The team of anbu to the hospital and the anbu captain to the forest to search for Sasuke.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dripping of water was heard as a familiar pink-haired kunoichi emerged from the lake in which she was bathing in. Her pink hair reached mid-way down her back as it did in her gennin days. Her forehead was no longer abnormally sized as it used to be. Her breasts had grown so much compared to when she was fifteen years old. Apparently, she wasn't finished growing then. She was Sakura Haruni. The cherry blossom of Konoha. The top medic-nin and the slug Sannin.

She walked over to the branch on where her clothes hung. It consisted of a red shirt that had the Haruno symbol on the back and on the sleeves. She had a short black skirt and slightly longer black shorts on the bottom. A black, fingerless glove was on her punching arm and a net arm-band was placed around her arm, just where her elbow was at. Instead of the Konoha hitai-ate she wore before she left Konoha 5 years before, Sakura wore a red bandana around her head. To top it all off where her kunai pouch, shuriken holster, and her black ninja sandals.

When she was fully dressed, she made her way back to her camp to start making dinner. Suddenly, she sensed a familiar presence behind her. A presence she hadn't sensed in the longest time.

"Of all of the places I thought I would meet you again, this is the place I least expected," Sakura said, with pure iciness in her voice.

Even though she wasn't facing him, she could just see a smirk plastered on his face.

"Just what do you want from me, anyways?" she asked with the same tone that she used before.

Again, she pictured the smirk getting bigger.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOOH!!! What'll happen next? Will Kakashi die? Will Naruto ever reach Sasuke in time? Who's standing behind Sakura? Find out in the next chapter!!! R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Itachi's Offer and Team 7 Sannins!

A/N: Mushi mushi to you all!!! I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews!!! I'm sorry if it'll take me long to update each chapter, but it can't be helped. Well, that's all that I wanted to say, so enjoy the chapter!!! 

Shikamaru: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz...

Me: -sigh- -bonks him on the head-

Shikamaru: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Me: -twitch- How did I know that it wouldn't work?... -twitch-

Shikamaru: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz...

Me: Hmmmmmmmmmm... INO!!!!

Ino: Huh? What is it Shadow-chan? -walks over to me-

Me: Can you use Mind Transfer Jutsu on Shikamaru to make him say the disclaimer?

Ino: Ano... no problem... -does handsigns- MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!!!!

Shikamaru: -wakes up- SHADOWY MIND DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

Me: Hehe... good work Ino...

Shikamaru: Ino? I'm not Ino...

Me: Huh? If you're not Ino then where's...?

Sasuke: EEEK!!! I'M IN SASUKE-KUN'S BODY!!!

Me: Ugh... Great...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"Of all of the places I thought I would meet you again, this is the place I least expected," Sakura said, with pure iciness in her voice.

Even though she wasn't facing him, she could just see a smirk plastered on his face.

"Just what do you want from me, anyways?" she asked with the same tone that she used before.

Again, she pictured the smirk getting bigger.

End Recap:

"Dammit Itachi, answer me!!" Sakura yelled, her patience wearing thin.

She swerved around, meeting the peircing gaze of the Sharingan. She rivaled it with a glare of her own.

"Itachi, I'm warning you. If you don't want to die an early death," Sakura started gathering up her chakra into her fist, "I suggest you tell me why you're here."

"The answer is simple, Cherry Blossom," Itachi said taking a step towards her. "I came here to ask you to help lure Sasuke and Naruto to me."

Sakura didn't let her guard down the least bit, but instead continued to glare at the Uchiha with the same wall peircing eyes.

"And don't act like you don't want it to happen," he whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You're right, Itachi. I do want them to die," Sakura stated, smirking at the thought. "However, if it means helping you and the Akatsuki," the smirk faded, " consider your offer declined."

"Then, I guess I'll have to persuade you by force,"

"Hmph... wouldn't have it any other way,"

The two shinobi got into fighting stances. The air became heavy with their murderous chakra, and the rock hard ground started to form deep craters.

Suddenly, a figure almost as sinister as Itachi appeared.

"Long time no see, Sakura," the figure voiced, interuppting the scene.

"Likewise, Sasuke," Sakura answered, her line of sight moving from Itachi to Sasuke.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget you, Naruto," Sakura added.

The anbu captain leapt down from the trees, joining the three. Naruto stared at his two former teammates, taking no heed to Itachi's presence.

"So you caught up to me, Naruto?" Sasuke queried.

"No Sasuke, I'm all the way back in Konoha, eating ramen with Hinata and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered with obvious sarcasm, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto addressed the pink-haired kunoichi, "how did you know I was here?"

"Hmph! Still a knucklehead, huh Naruto?" Sakura asked, shaking her head in disappointment. "Anyways, to answer your question, you didn't mask you chakra, you baka!"

Itachi, seeing that it wasn't the right time to persuade Sakura, simply said, "We'll continue our business elsewhere, Cherry Blossom. This'll give you time to make the right choice,"

With those words, he disappeared without a trace.

Sasuke couldn't help staring at the spot where his brother had been in disbelief.

'Kuso! That was my chance to finally kill him, and what did I do?! I focused my attention to my useless ex-teammates!!' Sasuke thought.

Then, he suddenly recalled Itachi's words to Sakura, before disappearing.

"What were you doing with my brother, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmmm... let me think... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS UCHIHA!!!"

Her answer greatly startled Sasuke that it almost made him widen his eyes. Keyword, 'almost'.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began in a low voice. "Please come back home to Konoha. Without you, the village is going to fall apart."

"Naruto, don't you remember what I said to you and Tsunade-shishou before I left the village?"

_Flashback:_

_The door of the Hokage's office slowly swung open to reveal fifteen-year old Sakura._

_Tsunade and Naruto, who had been conferencing, stared at Sakura in shock at her appearance. #1. She had a backpack on when there weren't any missions. #2. Her hitai-ate was nowhere to be seen. #3. She was there at 4:00 in the morning._

_"Sakura, what are you doing up this early, and please explain your appearance!" Tsunade exclaimed._

_"Tsunade-shishou, I came here to ask for your permission to leave the village," Sakura stated to her teacher._

_Naruto's mouth went dry after he heard this. His mouth couldn't form any words, and a huge lump was caught in his throat._

_"B-but Sakura, there's no reason for you to leave!!! And don't you even think about going after Sasuke on your own!!" the Godaime screamed with outrage._

_"It's not about Sasuke, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura answered._

_"Then, what is it?!" Tsunade demanded, growing impatient._

_"I don't want to live a life without being a burden and living a life without the rules and people of the village being a burden to me. I want to be free and the village to be free from me. Also, the village and its people hold too many painful memories for me to handle any longer."_

_Sakura paused, letting her teacher and her teammate absorb the words she had just spoken._

_"So please, Tsunade-shishou, let me go. Let me leave," Sakura pleaded._

_Tsunade understood how Sakura felt for she had harbored the same emotions before she left the village many years before. Therefore, she gave Sakura the permission to go._

_Before Sakura took a step towards the door, Tsunade said, "Just give me one promise, Sakura. Take the title of Slug Sannin after me."_

_Sakura nodded and left the office wordlessy, and surprisingly, so did Naruto._

_End Flashback:_

Naruto stood silently, a shadow covering his eyes. His body started shaking with fury and hurt.

"Well, I guess those words you said won't make a difference, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his voice quivering, "because you're coming back to the village even if it means I have to break both of your arms and legs!!"

Sakura stood dumbfounded to hear Naruto speak such harsh words to her.

"And you," Naruto turned to Sasuke, " I don't care if you are the leader of Oto!! Just because I failed to bring you back before, that doesn't mean I'm giving up!!"

"Hmph. Well Naruto, there's no way I'm going back to that stupid excuse for a village without a fight!" Sasuke informed Naruto.

The blonde-haired anbu turned to Sakura. "Is that going to be the same for you, Sakura-chan?"

" 'Fraid so Naruto," Sakura answered matter-of-factly.

"Fine..." Naruto muttered.

In a blink of an eye, the three Sannin dispersed in different directions. After simultaneously doing handsigns, they yelled, " KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!"

Sakura and Katsuya. Naruto and Gamabunta. Sasuke and Manda. The Sannin and their summonings stood their ground with sadness, hatred, and determination. The Sannin showdown was here once more!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOOOH!!! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? Will Sasuke and Sakura go back to the village? Will Itachi come back with his offer? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Naruto's Thoughts and Sakura's Secret

A/N: KONNICHIWA!!! I haven't udated in a long time, I know. For that I say, GOMEN NASAI!!! TT I've just been busy and distracted lately. But no use cyring over spilled milk! So here's the long awaited chapter of this fanfic! ENJOY!!!!

Naruto: -cuddles Kyuubi stuffed animal-

Me: Ahem...

Naruto: -cuddles Kyuubi- 

Me: AHEM!!!!

Naruto: -cuddles-

Me: AARGH!! NARUTO! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Naruto: -cuddles-

Me: -twitch- -twitch- -grabs Kyuubi and hold kunai up to its neck- SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR KYUUBI GETS IT!!!

Naruto: Hmmmm... -cuddles Hinata-

Hinata: -blushes-

Me: -sigh- Hinata, before you faint, can you please say the disclaimer?

Hinata: S-sure, Shadow-ch-chan... Sh-shadowymind d-does...

Naruto: -cuddles more-

Hinata: EEP!!! DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!! -faints-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"Fine..." Naruto muttered.

In a blink of an eye, the three Sannin dispersed in different directions. After simultaneously doing handsigns, they yelled, " KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!"

Sakura and Katsuya. Naruto and Gamabunta. Sasuke and Manda. The Sannin and their summonings stood their ground with sadness, hatred, and determination. The Sannin showdown was here once more!!

End Recap:

Naruto stood atop Gamabunta's, gazing at his two former comrades' faces, as if he were in a mezmerised state. Although, this trance was broken by Gamabunta.

"So... it's the other two Sannin, eh? And what's this...? Manda and Katsuya as well?" Gamabunta asked, catching sight of the two summonings and their summoners.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, his eyes still fixed on his ex-teammates who returned his gaze.

"Hehe... I feel like I've seen this before... If I recall correctly, this is the exact position I was in when Jiraiya summoned me to battle Orochimaru and Manda," Gamabunta chuckled at the irony.

"Ha! No use asking me! Don't you remember? I was unconcious throughout most of the fight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hehe... How could I forget that?" Gamabunta ceased his reminiscing. "So, does that mean that we're going to fight Sasuke and Manda?" Gamabunta queried, his chuckling no longer present.

"Hai..." Naruto answered sadly. "...and Sakura-chan, too," Naruto whispered.

Gamabunta, greatly surprised with fighting Sakura and Katsuya, just nodded thoughtfully.

'Strange... if I remember correctly Jiraiya once told me that Naruto once liked... no, no... loved that girl, Sakura. I wonder where he got the thought of actually fighting her...' he thought.

Suddenly, both of their thoughts were cut short when a kunai came hurdling towards them.

Of course, Naruto, being the Anbu captain and one of the Sannin, blocked the kunai with his own. After the sound of metal hitting mteal was heard, both kunais clattered to the ground.

Being attacked wasn't what surprised Naruto. It was the scene before him that had him standing in shock.

Judging from her stance, Sakura was the one who threw the kunai. She had shuriken positioned between each of her fingers. The most surprising and frightening thing about her was the her eyes were a peircing... bright... yellow.

"S-sakura... chan..." Naruto muttered, his voice full of disbelief and hurt.

Even Sasuke was slightly surprised by Sakura's attack and appearance. Although, after five years of no contact with her, he still didn't know what to expect.

"Come on! I thought we were going to fight, not stare at eachother until our eyes ate eachother's faces!" Sakura yelled, her voice sounding unfamiliarly deeper.

Naruto was not only shocked, but also rather frightened of Sakura. However, these emotions quickly faded away.

"Well, Sakura... If it's a fight you're looking for..." Naruto revealed his red Kyuubi eyes "THEN I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO STOP YOUR SEARCH!!!"

With that being said, Naruto made quick handsigns. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

150 Narutos appeared, each of them having the same exact gleam in their eyes as the real Naruto.

"I'M BRINGING YOU BACK TO THE VILLAGE, SAKURA-CHAN!!! BOTH YOU AND SASUKE-TEME!!! DATTEBAYO!!" the bunshins screamed simultaneously.

The Narutos charged forward at Sakura, some of them having Rasengan at hand.

Using her brute strength, Sakura punched the ground. The ground made several craters and waves the sent most of the clones flying and poofing. Although, some were smart enough to jump into the air out of the earth's reach.

"You'll have to do much better to get rid of Konoha's next Hokage, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto taunted.

"Hmph! I'm just getting started, Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

She made another set of handsigns. "WIND STYLE: SLASHING SAKURA TWISTER!!!!"

The wind took the shapes of Sakura petals and blades. They started to spin, the formed a huge twister that cut and slashed the clones.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke watched the fight take place while atop Manda's head. He was filled with slight amusement.

'Hn. Seems like my useless teammates got stronger... but they're still not worth my time...' he thought.

'Hmph. Seems like this isn't gonna be be over anytime soon... It's best to slip away now before-'

"SHANNARO!!!!!!!"

This cry put Sasuke out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he received an upper-cut by none other than the Sannin with the brute strength.

Sasuke was sent up into the air about 20 to 30 feet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie! But what'll happen next? What's up with Sakura's slightly deep voice and yellow eyes? Will anyone survive? DUN DUN DUN!!!! 


	4. What's with Sakura? What is that Chakra?

A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Sorry that I haven't uploaded! I was kinda... distracted... hehe... But here's the yet again long awaited chapter of "You Came? You Went? I Hate You!" Enjoy!!

Jiraiya: -peeps-

Me: -taps foot impatiently-

Jiraiya: Hehe... -peeps-

Me: AARGH!!! -grabs megaphone- YOU STUPID HENTAI!!! PEEPING AT ALL OF THE GIRLS!!!

Girls: NANI?!! EEEEKKK!!!! HENATI!!! -run away-

Jiraiya: NOOOO!!! THE LOVELY LADIES!!!!! WAIT!!! -tries to run aftre then-

Me: -ties him up with chakra ropes- Oh no you don't! Not until you say the disclaimer!

Jiraiya: -sigh- Fine, fine... Shadowymind does not -poofs into a frog-

Me: EEH?!!!! GRRRRRR!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Now, if you'll excuse me... -takes out ninja hound- I'm gonna track you down Ero-Sennin! YOU HENTAI!! ARGH!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

'Hmph. Seems like this isn't gonna be be over anytime soon... It's best to slip away now before-'

"SHANNARO!!!!!!!"

This cry put Sasuke out of his thoughts. Before he knew it, he received an upper-cut by none other than the Sannin with the brute strength.

Sasuke was sent up into the air about 20 to 30 feet.

End Recap:

The little trick that Sakura had just pulled sent both Naruto and Sasuke into a world of confusion, but in Sasuke's case, it was also a world of hurt.

Naruto stood both wounded, dumbstruck, and open-mouthed.

'N-no way... Sakura-chan... sh-she punched...'

The sound of Sasuke's body colliding with the ground put Naruto's thoughts on hold. Although, it looked like Naruto wasn't going to return to his thoughts any time soon. I mean, in Sasuke's condition, who would be able to?

From the looks of it, he had suffered from a dislocated jaw, a bloody mouth, and some cracked ribs and a broken arm due to the impact of the fall. Although what shocked Naruto most of all was that Sakura, the girl who had once loved Sasuke, stood over his unmoving body, smirking and there was what appeared to be razor sharp fangs and claws appearing on her.

"Sa... sakura-chan..." Naruto managed to stammer out.

Hearing her name being said, Sakura abruptly turned around to face Naruto, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Nani, Naruto?"

For a brief moment, Naruto saw a familiar spark in Sakura. A spark of power... a spark of... sadness and anger.

"Well, Naruto? Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna just stand there defenseless?" Sakura asked, once again, separating Naruto from his thoughts.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto finally asked, "What kind of monster have you become...?"

Unexpectedly, Sakura started laughing. It was a laugh full of sarcasm and amusement.

"Haha... Naruto, the monster I've become is a monster full of purpose... a monster that doesn't need protecting..." Sakura took a few steps forward, then stopped. "A monster that will destroy those who once caused pain to her."

This sent Naruto into a deeper state of confusion.

"Then, Sakura-chan... why do you want to kill me?"

Sakura, whose eyes were emotionless just a moment before, now stared at Naruto with eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"It's because, Naruto," she switched her gaze to Sasuke, "you caused me as much pain as he did..."

Before Naruto could respond, he felt warm, hard claws against his throat. He also saw smooth, pink locks floating arond in the breeze, which matched perfectly with a wide-eyed Sakura. A short-haired Sakura.

Sakura raised her line of sight to the person who was behind Naruto.

"Sasuke... you BASTARD!!!!" she screeched furiously. "You cut my-!"

For some reason, she was unable to finish her sentence.

Naruto had struggled to break free out of Sasuke's grip. With his last option, he activated the Kyuubi's chakra, and he easily broke out of his captor's clutches. Although, the scene that awaited him when he looked once again at Sasuke made a lump in his throat.

His eyes were a dark midnight blue, fangs and claws like Sakura's were visible on him, and he saw a dark blue chakra tail slashing violently behind Sasuke.

"N-no way! S-sasuke there's no way you could be a..."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shock, then responded, "Hai Naruto... I'm a Jinchuuriki."

Sheer surprise and terror rose inside Naruto.

'Wait... does that mean...?'

He glanced over at Sakura whose previous traits were still there, but there was also a bright yellow chakra tail swishing behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sasuke and Sakura Jinchuuriki's?! When did THAT happen? What will Naruto do? What happened to Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuya? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! 


	5. The Battle Rages On and the Sad End!

A/N: Hi hi everybody! It's me again. I know that most of you were probably disappointed because of the long wait I made you make for such a short chapter. To make it up to you guys, here's a new chapter!!!! TAH-DAH!!! So, hope you all enjoy!

Chouji: -munches on chips-

Me: Chouji... sorry to interrupt you but... CAN PLEASE STOP EATING AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER?!!!

Chouji: Well, what's in it for me?

Me: Well... ano... I'll give you a voucher for a lifetime supply of barbeque!!!

Chouji: SWEET!! SHADOWYMIND DOES NOT AND WILL NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS!! NOW, BRING ON THE BARBEQUE!!!

Me: Here you go Chouji...

Chouji: YES!!! -goes to get barbeque-

Me: -snickers- Baka... he didn't realize that the voucher was for... WEIGHT LOSS BARBEQUE!!! HAHA!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shock, then responded, "Hai Naruto... I'm a Jinchuuriki."

Sheer surprise and terror rose inside Naruto.

'Wait... does that mean...?'

He glanced over at Sakura whose previous traits were still there, but there was also a bright yellow chakra tail swishing behind her.

End Recap:

Naruto stayed rooted in his spot, unable to move, with his mouth hanging agape.

"Wh-when did...? H-how did...?" Naruto managed to stutter.

"Naruto... you're still a big of a baka as you were," Sasuke chuckled. "Well, to answer your question, if you remember correctly, I killed Orochimaru. That meant I lost the curse mark, which was the source to most of my power. I needed to replace the power that was lost, so I came up with this as a solution."

Naruto nodded. "I see." He now turned to Sakura and asked, "And you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head away, then she stated, "Naruto... sometimes... shinobi can't reveal their secrets... besides... in my case, it's better if I didn't tell you."

"I understand," Naruto said, smiling slightly at the thought that Sakura was a little bit concerned for his feelings.

Although, Sakura suddenly turned from solemn and quiet to fierce and angry, slightly surprising her two ex-teammates.

"Now," Sakura leapt backwards and gathered chakra in her fist, "LET THE REAL BATTLE BEGIN!! SHANNARO!!!"

With that said, she punched the ground, her powerful yellow chakra coursing through her veins. As a result, mounds of earth rose upward, never daring to return down as though afraid that if they did, they would get another taste of Sakura's fury. It was like a huge forest except it was made of land.

Without wasting any time, Sasuke performed a series of handsigns. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!"

The jutsu lunged toward Sakura and Naruto. Fortunately, with both of them coming in contact with this jutsu so many times, they were able to dodge it.

Naruto went into his one-tailed state and formed handsigns.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

There were now a total of three Narutos, two of them forming chakra balls each. Then, those two attacked both Sakura and Sasuke shouting, "ODOMA RASENGAN!!!!"

Sasuke was able to destroy the clone before the Odoma Rasengan hit him. Sakura, however, wasn't ready for the attack and got hit square in the chest. It sent her spiralling into an uprooted tree.

Sakura let out a blood-curdling cry of pain that sent shivers through both Naruto and Sasuke.

Due to the impact, she was knocked out, but because she was in her demon form, her wound started healing itself right away.

Sasuke, who was still in slight shock from Sakura's scream, didn't notice that one of Naruto's bunshins had kicked him into the air.

"THIS IS FOR BATRAYING THE VILLAGE, SASUKE-TEME!!"

"U-"

"ZU-"

"MA-"

"KI!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!!!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere not very distant, the three summonings lay unmoving. Not one motion nor a sound came from any of them. Although, they weren't unconcious or dead. Instead, they stared at eachother, obviously engrossed in their memories. In this state, the severe injuries that each of them had were gone unnoticed by the three.

The three summonings who were once very good friends were pitted against eachother thanks to their summoners. Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuya were now bitter enemies, even at the moment where they're close to death. However, inside, they were smiling at eachother.

A sudden cough from Katsuya ruined the serene and tense atmosphere. Blood flowed out of her mouth. Weakly, she smiled. Before anyone around her knew what happened, the kindest and most gentle of the three was the first to go. Then, Manda dies of blood lost.

Since Gamabunta's injuries weren't fatal, he made an important decision. He slowly and painfully crawled to his blade, and he grabbed it. After raising it up to his neck, he took one last look at Manda and Katsuya and said, "Sayonnara, my friends. May we meet again."

With that said, he struck himself with the blade.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the battlefield and debris went flying everywhere.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OMG!!! What will happen with the Sannins' battle? What was Gamabunta thinking?! That was crazy! Well, please R & R people! 


	6. The Death of a Comrade! Fury Released!

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Gomen-nasai!! bows Well, the next chapter is finally here! YAYS!! Well, that's all I have to say for now. . ENJOY!!

Me: -taps foot impatiently- Hmmmm... where is everyone? They need to say the disclaimer!

-one hour later-

Me: -still waiting-

Random Anbu: -appears- -hands me a scroll- Recite the words in this scroll.

Me: EHHH?!

Anbu: -poofs away-

Me: Umm... ok... scary... -opens the scroll- "I do not own Naruto or its characters. We, the characters, were to lazy to say the disclaimer ourselves so we tricked Shadow-chan into saying it herself." ?! GRRRR!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"THIS IS FOR BATRAYING THE VILLAGE, SASUKE-TEME!!"

"U-"

"ZU-"

"MA-"

"KI!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since Gamabunta's injuries weren't fatal, he made an important decision. He slowly and painfully crawled to his blade, and he grabbed it. After raising it up to his neck, he took one last look at Manda and Katsuya and said, "Sayonnara, my friends. May we meet again."

With that said, he struck himself with the blade.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the battlefield and debris went flying everywhere.

End Recap:

After that attack, Naruto, believe it or not, gracefully landed on all fours, waiting for the smoke to clear to inspect the damage. Once it did, the sight before him dumbfounded him.

Where Sasuke was supposed to be, lay an Anbu Black Op. He was motionless, bleeding, and seemed to be... dead. Although, even in the state the body was in, Naruto seemed to recognize the set of brown, spiky locks that were on the victims head.

Cautiously, Naruto inched forward, step, by step, by step, and so on until he finally reached the body. With trembling hands, he removed the eagle mask and it revealed...

"SASUKE!! YOU STUPID TEME!!"

Naruto's scream ricocheted off of the land mounds as his knees buckled forward, causing him to fall over, barely missing the Anbu's body.

Sasuke unexpectedly appeared alongside him and he seemed perfectly unharmed.

Chuckling quietly, Sasuke said, "Well, well, Naruto... it seems like this low-life is a friend of yours."

Naruto weakly sat up, a shadow covering his eyes, which made it hard to see whether he was feeling sadness or anger.

"Y-you..." he stuttered, "y-you... KILLED HARUKI!!"

Just as he said his comrade's name, Naruto lunged at Sasuke, fists at the ready. Although, since Naruto was no longer in his demon form and Sasuke still was, Sasuke dodged Naruto's move immediately.

Once again, Sasuke chuckled. "Hehe... well Naruto, who was it that sent that attack onto him? Who was the one who struck him to his death? Wasn't it you?"

Naruto paused at Sasuke's words for a moment, but then, he raised a peircing glare at Sasuke.

"You're right Sasuke, it WAS me, but from me, no harm was intended. You on the other hand, used him as a human shield, therefore, the responsibility is all on you."

Sasuke smirked and looked at Haruki's lifeless body. "So what if it was? It's not like I would even care for a worthless piece of Anbu trash like him!"

At those words, Naruto immediately reverted back into Kyuubi form and pounced on Sasuke. His fangs dug into Sasuke's right shoulder and his claws pierced into his chest and reappeared right through his back.

"No matter how much of Anbu trash you think he is," Naruto muttered, " at least he wasn't as much of an idiot or baka as you were to betray Konoha!!"

"Enough Naruto!!" a feminine voice yelled.

He swerved his head to where the voice originated and whispered, "Sa-sakura-chan...?"

Sakura was crouched down by a fully-healed Haruki. His wounds were gone and his breathing was fully visible.

"S-sakura... chan... n-nande...?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"His life was hanging merely on a thread, if I didn't get to him when I did, he probably would've met Kami-sama by now. Besides, he's not involved in any of this, so he has no reason to be killed in this battle."

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. Her injuries were fully healed as well.

"Now then," Sakura transformed back into her demon self, " let's finish this once and for all!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OMG!! What'll happen? Will it finally end? Will anyone die? What full powers are hidden behind the Sannins? R & R PLEASE!! 


	7. The Final Blow

A/N: Hi hi everyone!! :) I'm in the mood for typing more chapters so, HERE IT IS!! Well, hope you like this one!

Me: Okay. Te-

Haruki: OH OH!! Can I say the disclaimer?! -smiles-

Me: -sighs- Ok Haruki. Since you're not in the Naruto series anyways, it's the least I could do. -smiles-

Haruki: Yays! Wait... awww... I'M NOT IN THE NARUTO SERIES!! WAAAAHHHH!! -cries-

Me: Ahem! Haruki?

Haruki: Hm? Oh, right. Shadowymind doesn't own Naruto or its characters. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go sulk in a corner... Ja ne...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"His life was hanging merely on a thread, if I didn't get to him when I did, he probably would've met Kami-sama by now. Besides, he's not involved in any of this, so he has no reason to be killed in this battle."

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. Her injuries were fully healed as well.

"Now then," Sakura transformed back into her demon self, " let's finish this once and for all!!"

End Recap:

Without warning, all three of the Sannin leapt into the air, they're chakra tails trailing behind them.

For a few minutes, all you could see were bursts of red, blue, and yellow in the air and all you could hear were kunais and shurikens clashing. Suddenly, Naruto fell from the battle, forming a crater on the ground due to the impact. He was out cold for the time being. Because of that, his chakra tail disappeared and the Kyuubi's demonic chakra ceased to swirl around him.

Meanwhile, it was only Sasuke and Sakura, one-on-one.

Since Sasuke was tired of using only his claws, he unsheathed his katana, Kasangi. He used to slash through his hand, and of course, the cut cut healed immediately due to his demon's power. His katana, however, dripped with his freshly shed blood.

Sakura did a series of handsigns, barely visible due to her speed.

"DEMON ART: CLAW DANCE OF TORMENT!!"

Sharp claws the size of swords appeared around Sasuke and moved back and forth in a series of X's. Sasuke jumped through and dodged the attack, but his efforts were in vain because he ended up with a gaping wound on his stomach and arm.

Wincing in pain, he thought, 'I better get on with this now!'

After doing a series of handsigns and positioning his blood-coated katana, he yelled, "BLEEDING CHIDORI!!"

Crackling red sparks appeared from Sasuke's katana and were headed towards Sakura. Although, since this jutsu was much like his Chidori Nagashi, she was able to dodge the jutsu easily. Suddenly, she let out a scream of pain.

Her arms were covered with wounds that had the same zig-zag shape as the lightning from Sasuke's jutsu and her shirt was torn in many places.

"N-nani...?" Sakura asked confusedly, "How did this happen? I was sure I dodged your jutsu!!"

Sasuke stood smirking and said, " Well, it's like you said yourself, Sakura. Sometimes shinobi can't reveal their secrets."

Before Sakura had time to respond, two kunai suddenly came rushing towards them. Of course, they easily deflected them. Although, they didn't expect two Narutos to come flying towards them. The first one punched Sakura in the stomach. The second one punched Sasuke in the eye.

The clones tried to make another move, but Sasuke and Sakura jumped back out of harm's way. Naruto's clones disappeared, leaving only the original.

The three Sannin all did different handsigns.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

Sakura was the only one who didn't yell out her jutsu as she formed her chakra ball in her hand.

Then, the three charged forward, ready to strike. Ready for the final blow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OMG!! Chaotic much? -sigh- Oh, well... Anyways, R & R PPLS!! 


	8. Triple Sacrifice!

A/N: Konnichiwa!!! Gomen nasai that I haven't updated in a while…. I've been busy with… well… life. I hope this chapter makes up for it all. Enjoy!!!

Me: Okay… whose turn is it to say the disclaimer now? -goes down list- Hmmm… aha! How about Kakashi? –looks expectantly at Kakashi-

Kakashi: -looks up from reading book- Nani? Why me?

Me: Because you've barely done anything in the whole story and if you don't, you never know… I may decide that you won't survive your… gruesome attack from chapter one… -laughs evilly-

Kakashi: -sighs- Fine… Shadowymind does not own Naruto or any of its characters except for Haruki… now if you'll excuse me –poofs away-

Me: Hentai…. -.-;

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

The three Sannin all did different handsigns.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

Sakura was the only one who didn't yell out her jutsu as she formed her chakra ball in her hand.

Then, the three charged forward, ready to strike. Ready for the final blow.

End Recap:

It seemed like an eternity to each of them as they rushed forward, the wind deafened them, whistling violently. Each step seemed to grow heavier the closer they got to eachother. The memories seemed more and more agonizing with each passing second that they saw eachother. It was no longer bearable. It was too much. It had to end now!

With that final decision, all of their feet left the ground, which sent dust swirling into the air. Inch by inch, they came closer and closer until…

"T…taichou…" a weak Haruki somehow managed to whisper from a distance.

"Haruki!" Naruto looked back to his subordinate, whose nearly inaudibe whisper he had somehow heard.

Unfortunately, this little action cost Naruto some precious time. Sasuke and Sakura took this small opportunity and attacked from Naruto's left and right side. Sasuke aimed for his stomach while Sakura aimed for his chest.

Thanks to Naruto's amazing Kyuubi powers, Naruto used his fast reflexes and the Rasengan he had ready to deflect both attacks.

With each of their jutsus having come in contact, the unexpected each of them felt was like a super magnet. None of the jutsus would seem to want to come undone from eachother, but the hosts of each of the attacks felt as though they were ready to be thrown back and throttled by some invisible force.

Although each of the sannin were experiencing this monstrous effect from their justus, all refused to let go.

"_One of them's bound to give way some time, I'm sure of it!"_ each of them thought.

Suudenly, the center of their attacks started to flare up and sparks started flying. The force each of them had felt before had become even more overwhelming.

"_Kuso… I… can't do this anymore… I gues it's time to use 'that'," _Sakura thought as she removed a bandage that tightly bound her left bicep. A tattoo was uncovered, presumably the mark left when the demon inside of her was sealed within her.

Sakura then bit into her left thumb and drew a triangle around her tattoo using the blood escaping from her thumb. Then she made a few one-handed handsigns.

"DEMON ART: TRIPLE SACRIFICE!!!!!!"

Two monstrous claws then burst out of Sakura's sides, then dug themselves into Naruto and Sasuke.

They were completely unaware of what she was doing before the attack had hit them.

"Sakura-chan…. How did you…? What is this?" Naruto struggled to say, refusing to believe what Sakura had just done.

Sasuke just stared disbelievingly and furiously.

"This is a jutsu that only a Jinchuuriki like me has," Sakura explained. "It's called 'Triple Sacrifice'. It needs three people in order for it to work and all of the people's chakras have to be touching."

Sakura paused for a moment, wincing in pain thanks to the wounds she received from the claws that had emerged from her sides.

She continued, " As we speak, poison is being pumped into both of your systems. Once it's through, it'll instantly eat up your minds and souls. Once that's finished," she shifted uncomfortably in the soft dirt, "the same will happen to me as the price I'll have to pay for this jutsu."

She looked up that them with saddenned eyes. "Gomen nasai, to you both."

"Sakura…" Naruto started to say, but he suddenly collapsed.

"No way… Kuso…" Sasuke said, then he too collapsed.

The claws had returned into Sakura, who had walked towards Naruto and Sasuke. She crouched over their bodies and started stroking their hair.

"Haha. You know you guys, what the funny thing is?" Tears started cascading down the sides of her face.

"Even after all this time, I somehow still care about you guys," she whispered.

Without warning, she let out a loud sigh nd collapsed right beside them.

Six figures then emerged from the shadows.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OMG! They can't be dead! NOOO!!!! Also, this isn't the last chapter!!! :D


	9. Because We're Jinchuuriki

A/N: Hellooooo everyone!!! I just had these really good ideas throughout the day, so now I'm gonna upload one more chapter!!! So hope you guys enjoy this one!!! ^_^

Me: -walks around- Hey, look… A BOTTLE OF SAKE!!! YATTA!!!! –picks up sake and starts drinking-

Tsunade: Oi!! That's my sake! MIIIIINEEE!!!! –jumps to take it but misses-

Me: AHAHAHAHA!!!! WOOOOO!!!! TWINKLE THE RAMEN AND THE SPOOOOON!!! HAHAHA!!

Tsunade: ME WANTS TO SEE THE TWINKLY SPOON!!!!!!

Naruto: Since the two Obaa-chan's behind me are too drunk to say the disclaimer, I, the future Hokage of Konoha, will do it! DATTEBAYO!! Shadowymind does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Me and Tsunade: WHO'RE YOU CALLING "OBAA-CHAN"?!!!!!!

Naruto: AHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME KYUUBI-CHAN!!!!!! .

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"Haha. You know you guys, what the funny thing is?" Tears started cascading down the sides of her face.

"Even after all this time, I somehow still care about you guys," she whispered.

Without warning, she let out a loud sigh nd collapsed right beside them.

Six figures then emerged from the shadows.

End Recap:

"_N-nani…? Wh… where am I? Did I actually kill them…? Am I dead…?"_

A pair of emerald green eyes gradually revealed themselves from underneath their eyelids. Doing so exposed them to the small amount of light coming through the cracks in the closed window. This light was enough to make the owner of those sensitive eyes wince a bit from the burning sensation.

At first, nothing but the weak light was visible, but it slowly started to clear so that some more objects could be made out in the darkness.

It was clear that it was a small enclosed space, somewhat like a bedroom. It consisted of a small bed, nothing extraordinary. There was a little desk in the left corner with a chair right beside it. On the opposite side of the room from the desk, there appeared to be something drawn on the wall… it looked like a tall rectangle… wait… could that possibly be a door?

"_Matte… why am I here? Could that battle have only been a dream? If it was…"_

Sakura sat up and made her hand feel up her back. Just as she thought, her hair was now too short to reach that far.

With a loud sigh, she fell back into her original position and pondered for a while longer.

One of the many thoughts she had racing through her mind suddenly caused her body to jolt forward. It was as though that thought was the electricity that her body, the electrical wire, needed to get moving.

"_If I'm alive… that means… the jutsu failed! Then… 'they're' still ALIVE?!!! That's impossible!! How? "_

Just then, it hit her. The same reason for the jutsu not working was the same reason that Naruto was shunned from Konoha most of his life, the same reason Gaara's judgment was clouded at such a young age, and the reason that Sakura was able to use _that_ jutsu. It was because the jutsu was performed on Jinchuuriki.

The poison wasn't strong enough to completely kill both of them. The demons inside them were too strong and were fighting back. There was also no way the poison could eat up four minds and souls, especially with two of the minds and souls being demons. Because Sasuke and Naruto weren't killed, the jutsu had no reason to sacrifice her, which is the reason Sakura survived as well.

After analyzing every detail, Sakura nearly fell back into the bed again.

"_Gah!!! How could I have been such a baka not to realize that up until now?!! I should've planned it better! I should've looked into the whole situtaion before making such a rash decision such as that one! SHANNARO!!! I'm a baka! A HUGE STUPID BAKA!!!!"_

This was usually the time that Inner Sakura usually argued back with her or agreed with her, but Inner Sakura had slowly disappeared as she got older.

" –_sigh- Oh well, no use crying over it now… speaking of 'now', where am I now, anyways?"_ Sakura thought as she inspected the room once more.

After a few minutes of doing so, she eventually planned to take a slight peek out the closed window. Although before she could do so…

_CREAK…._

The widow had slid open by itself, or so it seemed. Sakura curiously, but cautiously tip-toed towards the open window, which was letting in well-needed fresh air. Satisfied with her final distance, she then peered over the ledge.

She then let out a gasp of horror and fury at what she saw.

"You…"

That was Sakura's first word spoken since she had entered that place and it clearly reflected all of her emotions, whether it was emotions felt towards the person standing outside the window or whether it was about the emotions felt about all of the events that had taken place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke lie silently and unmoving in the same bed bed he had been lying in for the past seven years he had been in Oto.

His head was throbbing, almost pulsing, and it felt as though somebody had taken a piece of long rope, tied it around his head, and started pulling it from different angles. His wounds had been treated and were now healed, but were still sore.

"_Hn. Looks like my weak teammates 'have' gotten stronger," _Sasuke thought as he looked over the damage done to his body.

"_But, this won't be as bad as when I finally face off with my brother, so once I heal, I'll just forget about them for the time being and just train."_

The door, which was right across from the bed, slid open, letting in quite the amount of light.

"Oi! Hiro, close that damn door right away!" Sasuke yelled angrily, the light blinding him and making his head throb even more.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-sama," Hiro answered with a smiling face. He was about 17 years old and he had short, jet black hair and sandy brown eyes. He wore just the plain outfit that any Oto medic-nin wore, much like the one Kabuto had on.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today," Hiro continued after finally shutting the door.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, glaring at Hiro in the darkness.

"Still not up for conversation, ne Sasuke-sama?" Hiro asked still continuing about his work.

No reply came from Sasuke as he moved his piercing glare from Hiro to the ceiling as he tried to deal with the pain in his head.

"Then you probably wouldn't want to know what happened to your teammates, now would you? And you probably wouldn't want to know how we have a new visitor here," Hiro stated in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke's ears perked up to this.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you probably won't like what I'm about to tell you, so get ready," Hiro warned as he got ready to explain everything.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat uneasily on the edge of his hospital bed, bandages all around his body. Like Sasuke, his head was also in agony, but he just ignored it due to all the thoughts buzzing around his head.

He had tried asking everybody who had come in his room in the hospital about what had happened and where Sasuke and Sakura were. For some reason, they had all told him to wait until Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had gotten there at 3:00 and they would explain everything.

So far, he had been waiting for about 5 hours and it was only a few minutes before they would arrive.

Naruto watched his legs swing back and forth, like a pendulum.

"_Geez, I wish that everything was the same like my legs here. Staying in the same motion, moving back and forth, no matter what. I wish people important in my life didn't have to leave," _Naruto thought as all of the good memories of him and Team 7 went through his brain.

"Ino, stop pushing me, you troublesome woman! If you wanna see Naruto so bad, why don't you go on ahead?" Naruto heard Shikamaru tell Ino outside his hospital room.

"As a matter of fact, I will! You're too slow, you lazy ass!!" Ino exclaimed to Shikamaru.

With that remark, Naruto heard quick and loud footsteps running towards his door, and unsurprisingly, Ino came bursting through.

"Hey Naruto! How're you feeling?!" Ino basically screamed at Naruto.

Then Shikamaru came walking through the door.

"Ino you're being too loud. Naruto hasn't even recovered yet and you're already screaming in his face. –sigh- How troublesome," Shikamaru said, as he sat down in a chair right across the foot of Naruto's bed.

"URUSAI SHIKAMARU!!! Unlike you, I happen to care," Ino argued back.

As the two quarrelled, Naruto asked, "Hey you guys, where's Chouji?"

"Oh, he couldn't come. He had business to take care of with Hokage-sama," Shikamaru answered.

"Hai! So it's just the two of us!" Ino addedas she pointed to both Shikamaru and herself.

"Lucky me, then," Naruto answered with a slight smile.

"Ne, Naruto, daijoubu?" Ino asked seeing something obviously wrong with Naruto.

"I guess the cat's outta the bag, huh? I've just been meaning to ask you guys, what happened with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally asked.

"A-ano… Shikamaru, I think you should answer this one," Ino said nervously.

"N-nani?!! Why me?!!!" Shikamaru asked, clearly objecting to the whole thing.

"Because! You're the smart one!! Now do it!!!!" Ino screamed, her voice demanding.

"Fine, fine, troublesome woman, I'll do it," Shikamaru then turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto, there's really no easy way to say this…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOHHHH!!! CLIFFIE!!!! I wonder where Sakura is. Who's outside her window? What needs to be told?! IT'S STILL A MYSTERY!!! R & R PLEASE!!!


	10. Just Let Me Die!

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! Well, just as promised in my other story, Not Too Bad , chapter 10 is finally here! I hope you enjoy and make sure to check out my new story, Not Too Bad !

Me: Hmmm… so whose turn is it to say the disclaimer…?

Manda: -slithers by-

Me: Ano… it's probably worth a try. –walks up to Manda- Ne, ne, Manda, could you please say the disclaimer?

Manda: Hai, but you'll have to give me an offering of 1,000 corpses afterwards… OR ELSE!!!

Me: Fine, fine, whatever you want…

Manda: -looks at me suspiciously- Shadowymind does not own Naruto or any of its characters… now… WHERE ARE MY SACRIFICES?!!!!!!

Me: Here you go! –leaves a plate of 1,000 dead beetles and runs away-

Manda: I've been cheated!! What an outrage!!! … But where did all of these beetles come from…?

Shino: My beetles… you'll pay Shadow!! You'll pay!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

"You…"

That was Sakura's first word spoken since she had entered that place and it clearly reflected all of her emotions, whether it was emotions felt towards the person standing outside the window or whether it was about the emotions felt about all of the events that had taken place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Then you probably wouldn't want to know what happened to your teammates, now would you? And you probably wouldn't want to know how we have a new visitor here," Hiro stated in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke's ears perked up to this.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you probably won't like what I'm about to tell you, so get ready," Hiro warned as he got ready to explain everything.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"N-nani?!! Why me?!!!" Shikamaru asked, clearly objecting to the whole thing.

"Because! You're the smart one!! Now do it!!!!" Ino screamed, her voice demanding.

"Fine, fine, troublesome woman, I'll do it," Shikamaru then turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto, there's really no easy way to say this…"

End Recap:

"Well? I'm listening," Naruto said at full attention. His eyes were glued to Shikamaru's face, waiting for everything to finally get straightened out.

"Ano… well, right after you left to go after Sasuke, me, Ino, and Chouji were assigned the mission to follow you, in case you needed back-up…"

_Flashback:_

_Three Jounin leapt through the dense forest, jumping through every tree that stood in their path, clearly in a hurry to get to their current destination. Due to their rapid pace, more power was needed to make this so. Because of that, deep imprints of their footprints were made in every single branch they laid foot on. Enemy shinobi would easily be able to track them down by using the footprints as reference._

_Even though they knew this would be a possible consequence, they were more concerned with reaching their fellow comrade, who was in danger in every way possible. _

'_I hope we get there in time… I don't want it to have to end up like last time…" Shikamaru thought to himself, as he remembered that fateful day 7 ½ years ago._

_They had started out as a team of five. Even Lee had helped by battling Kimimaro. In the end every except for him had ended up badly injured or close to death. It was thanks to Gaara and his siblings that they had all managed to survive._

'_Last time, I had promised that the next time would be a success… I have to keep that promise," Shikamaru told himself._

_A sudden gust of dust interrupted Shikamaru from his deep train of thought._

" _We must be getting close," Shikamaru told his companions, who were both staring with disbelief at the scene._

"_D-do you think Naruto's okay over there?" Chouji asked wide-eyed._

" _I… I don't know," Ino answered, extremely shaken by the scene. She quickly snapped out of it and said with a voice filled with determination, "Demo, I'm not just gonna sit around and wait!"_

_With that, she rushed forward not bothering to wait for the other two._

"_Matte! Ino!" Shikamaru tried calling too her, but no avail. She was too far ahead to hear them. "Ugh, troublesome woman," he complained, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Oi, Shikamaru. We better get going if we want to get there in time," Chouji reminded him._

"_Hai, hai," Shikamaru said, then they leapt off and followed Ino._

_By the time they had caught up with her, Ino was crouching down behind low-lying bushes, watching intently at the scene before her._

_Shikamaru and Chouji swiftly and silently crawled and crouched down beside her. They surveyed the scene along with her, and they saw three figures, which didn't look that clear because of the amount of dust that lingered in the air. Two were apparently on the ground and one was neither standing up nor lying on the ground. The third figure seemed to be crouched over the two figures. _

_Shikamaru still couldn't make any sense of the whole thing. He whispered to Ino, "Oi, what's going on?"_

_Ino's eyes were transfixed on the scene, and it looked like as though she was about to sob. _

_After a few muffled sounds had escaped her mouth she finally answered him, sounding as if she were out of breath. "S-s… sakura… chan…. H-how…? Sh… she… Naruto… Sasuke-kun… Impossible…."_

_After saying all that she could, her tears spilled over. She glanced up once more and saw the third figure collapse._

"_F-forehead girl…" Ino trailed off, then she started wailing._

_Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't seem to find the right words to say, both to comfort Ino and to express their grief. Their eyes just stood downcast._

_After a few minutes with nothing but the howling wind and Ino's constant wailing, Shikamaru finally said, "We might as well take them all back to Konoha, where they can get the proper burial."_

"_Hai," agreed Chouji, "they were all Konoha shinobi at one time."_

_With that decided, they emerged from their hiding spot, with Ino trailing sadly behind._

_Then, out of the tree-tops, which were right above the bushes from where they were hiding, three quick, black blurs rocketed out and landed right between the Jounin and the fallen three. _

_No doubt these three new people were Oto shinobi for they were dressed in the full Oto uniform. Also, of course, their faces were covered, concealing their identities._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" the one in the middle asked. He was the second-tallest and well-built, and it's assumed that he was the leader of the three. He looked down onto the three Sannin's bodies, and walked towards one in particular._

" _My, my Sasuke-sama. What did you get yourself into this time?" he asked, shaking his head in disappointment. "Looks like we'll have to clean up after you again."_

_With a sigh, he motioned for the biggest one of the three of them to retrieve Sasuke._

_Although, before he could, Ino screamed, "Iie!! Don't you dare lay a hand on any of them!!!"_

"_Hm?" The leader glanced over at her and then at Naruto's body. "Looks like this one is a friend of yours, am I right?" he asked, seeming to be smirking under his mask._

_Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood completely frozen, fearing what their next move would be. _

_With a beckon with his head, the leader had gotten the youngest of the three to grab Naruto. He held a kunai up to his throat._

_The leader teleported behind Ino, earning a gasp coming from her and a terrifying gaze from Shikamaru._

"_Hey I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered into her ear, "they're all still alive and have a chance of surviving. Demo, if you don't let us go with Sasuke-sama, we'll just have to kill your friend." With that, he motioned to Naruto._

"_So do we have an agreement?" he asked, still in a whisper._

_Ino just stood like a deer in the headlights, unmoving, not making a sound._

"_Hmph. I thoight so," he stated, satisfied with his accomplishment, and teleported back beside his largest companion, who now had Sasuke on his back._

"_Oi, Hiro! Ikoyou!" he called to his youngest companion, who still had Naruto's life in his hands._

"_Matte, Hoshi," Hiro said to his superior. "That girl at your feet," he continued, referring to Sakura, "she might prove useful to us. I mean, look, she doesn't even have a hite-ate. That means she's siding with nobody."_

"_Hmmm…" Hoshi hummed, taking his suggestion into consideration. Finally, he answered, "Hai, hai, fine. Have it your way, demo, I'm not the one who's gonna carry her."_

"_Hmph. No problem. I can do it," Hiro replied._

_Ino was about to protest once more, but then she suddenly recalled Naruto, so she just kept a shut mouth._

_After that conversation, Hiro teleported from Naruto to Sakura, took her in his arms, and the trio left to Oto._

_End Flashback:_

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clutching his knees and shadow covered his eyes. He was trembling all over, from head to toe.

"Naruto…?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get Naruto back to his senses.

"N-naruto… Gomen nasai…" Ino attempted the same thing, and apologized.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto finally exploded. "Why didn't you just let me die?!!!!!" He jumped off his bed, pushed open the door, and ran out the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke had heard Hiro's side of the story, and was now downright furious.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, anger welling up inside him, "Sakura's in Oto?!! Baka!!"

He then stormed out of the room, going who knows where.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOOH!!!! Intense!! I wonder where Sasuke and Naruto are going! Why haven't we heard from Sakura?!!! AHHHHH!!! R & R PPL!!!


	11. Reminiscing Why are you Here!

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with all of my symphonic and jazz band stuff. PLUS I've got honor band auditions tomorrow. Yup, I'm a band geek… **live with it**… Ahem… well, anyways, the long waited arrival of Chapter 11 has finally come! Hope you have fun with this one!

Me: It seems… quiet –looks around- Where is everyone…? –walks around stupidly- I-I'm alone?!!!! NOOOOO!!! –passes out onto the floor-

Everyone else: -hiding-

Kakashi: Good thing we found this spot… I don't think I could take saying another disclaimer.

Naruto: YEP! SHE'LL NEVER FIND US HERE!!! DATTEBAYO!!!! –grins-

Everyone: NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!

Me: AHA!!! FOUND YA!!! Now can everyone please say the disclaimer?!

Everyone: -sighs- Shadowymind does not nor will ever own Naruto, its characters, or the story line.

Sakura: -bonks Naruto on the head- BAKA!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clutching his knees and shadow covered his eyes. He was trembling all over, from head to toe.

"Naruto…?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get Naruto back to his senses.

"N-naruto… Gomen nasai…" Ino attempted the same thing, and apologized.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto finally exploded. "Why didn't you just let me die?!!!!!" He jumped off his bed, pushed open the door, and ran out the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, anger welling up inside him, "Sakura's in Oto?!! Baka!!"

He then stormed out of the room, going who knows where.

End Recap:

Leaves swirled and rustled as the rushing pitter patter of his quick footsteps ran on by. Sweat was cascading down his face, soaking his bandages which were now spotted in blood due to the reopened wounds caused by his rigorous activity. Villagers stared after the flash of lightning yellow and white as it sped by them. As all of this was taking place, he paid no heed. He just wanted to get to _that_ place and rid himself of all the dark events that just happened.

"_Just a little more…"_ he thought as he performed this pain-staking task. _"A little more endurance. I'm gonna make it there! DATTEBAYO!!!"_

Since his destination wasn't too far off, the moment Naruto uttered his mental "Dattebayo", he leapt onto the familiar green grass of Team 7's old training grounds.

He fell back and clutched the earth beneath him. He stared at the cerulean blue sky as he tried to catch his breath and recover from the stress put on his body.

"_I'm… home…"_

Naruto stood up, not even bothering to rid himself of the grass that had stuck to him during his recovery period. Reminiscing about the times former Team 7 had here, Naruto came upon the three poles that were nothing but full of memories to him.

He slowly trudged over to the wooden pole in the middle, the same one that had held him and his former mentor captive during the bell test. Naruto placed his hand on it and felt the texture of the old worn out wood.

Yes, this pole had once held him captive, yet here he is, 8 years later, free from its grasp. However, this time, he's more alone than ever.

This thought made Naruto harden his grip on the thing. He did it so much that pieces of the wood broke off, some falling onto the ground and some staying in his grasp.

Suddenly, a single lone tear escaped from his left eye. Although it was nothing more than a mere single tear, it somehow triggered the other tears to follow suit.

He then fell to his knees and silently suffered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke swiftly walked through the dimly lit corrider of his hide-out, searching for the room his former teammate resided. In his fury, Sasuke had stormed out, leaving a dumbstruck Hiro behind, who which he had forgotten to ask which room Sakura was in.

That thought came to mind, but he didn't want to bother to go back and ask. He decided that he would just find her on his own. Whether his reason for doing so was out of pure laziness or pride, no one would ever know.

Luckily for him, her room turned out only to be three doors down from his. How did he know this? Well, he could hear her voice faintly from outside the thick metal door.

Her tone was totally business-like, yet you knew she was anxious and afraid due to her deep and rapid breathing.

Of course, the door _had_ to be made of thick metal, so every word she spoke was muffled. Strangely enough, she seemed to be talking to herself since Sasuke could hear no reply. Either that or the voice was too far away to be heard.

A failed attempt to try and eavsdrop soon ended because her voice abruptly stopped. Realizing there was no longer any reason to stay outside, Sasuke burst into the room, causing the metal door to hit the rock-hard wall behind it.

Sakura was staring out of the open window beside her bed. Sweat seemed to drip from every inch of her body, and she seemed oblivious to the fact that he had arrived in her room. Pretty hard to believe since a metal door colliding with a cement wall was pretty damn hard not to hear.

It wasn't until Sasuke let out a long sigh that Sakura had finally noticed that she wasn't the only one in the room.

Her look of fear had quickly turned into a look of shock at the sight of Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?!!" she shrieked in bewilderment. "What are _you_ doing here?! PLUS, where am _I_?!!"

Sasuke simply kept his posture unmoving, waiting for her to put two and two together.

"W-wait," she stuttered, "if you're here and we're not captured in Konoha…" as she trailed off, a look of horror spread across her face.

"That means… I'M IN OTO!!!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied looking slightly amused.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow… took Sakura long enough to figure that one out. Sasuke hasn't said a word in this whole chapter, except for the final "Hn". Great vocab, pal!!! Poor Naruto… 


	12. The Deal and Forgetting

A/N: Yo everyone! Here's Chapter 12! As promised in my other fanfic My Little Sacrifice, I'll be working on this fanfic more! :] Sadly, I'll be putting Yin and Yang and Thanks a lot Tsunade! On hold until this one is finished. SORRY!!!!

I know you guys are wondering why Sakura hates Naruto and you're all getting confused. Well, isn't that why you want to read this story? XD And the answer to your guys' question will be revealed in further chapters.

Me: Okay Chicken Butt, time to say the disclaimer! –smiles-

Sasuke: -glares- Hn.

Me: Hm? Oh, haha! You thought I meant you, Sasuke? Haha! No, I was talking to my pet chicken… but you can say it too if you want!

Sasuke: Aa… -walks away-

Me: Fine, ya jerk!!! HMPH!!! Well, anyways, to save time, I don't own Naruto, the original storyline, or its characters in any way. Well, if you excuse me, COME BACK HERE CHICKEN BUTT!!!

Recap:

This thought made Naruto harden his grip on the thing. He did it so much that pieces of the wood broke off, some falling onto the ground and some staying in his grasp.

Suddenly, a single lone tear escaped from his left eye. Although it was nothing more than a mere single tear, it somehow triggered the other tears to follow suit.

He then fell to his knees and silently suffered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"W-wait," she stuttered, "if you're here and we're not captured in Konoha…" as she trailed off, a look of horror spread across her face.

"That means… I'M IN OTO!!!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied looking slightly amused.

End Recap:

"Haha… I'm in Oto…" Sakura trailed off in disbelief, falling to the ground with her eyes glazed over.

"Are you quite done yet?" Sasuke asked inmpatiently, not moving from his original spot.

Hearing those words, Sakura slowly turned to face him. Then, before he knew it, she had already stood up and punched him across the face.

"URUSAI!!!" she screeched. "I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY LIP FROM _YOU_! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO CUT MY HAIR OFF!!! SHANNARO!!!"

Sasuke lay on the floor, clutching his jaw, holding back the shriek of pain that he struggled to keep in. He didn't want to let his Uchiha pride suffer after all. Especially after having been taken surprise by Sakura. _Twice_.

After taking some time to compose herself, Sakura chuckled softly to herself and said, "Heh, how ironic that my hair got cut off by the same person that I once cut it off for."

At first, Sasuke had no clue what she was blabbing on about. Suddenly, a quick recollection of the Chunnin Exams flashed through his mind. With that, he continued to keep quiet.

Sakura broke the few seconds of silence that lingered through the air after her last statement by saying, "Hmph. Why am I still here anyways?"

With that, she hurriedly walked over to the little desk that had her stuff on it, including her weapons pouch. She basically grabbed her things and tried to run out the door… _Tried_ to.

Sasuke had instinctively grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down so hard that she fell into a sitting position beside him. Since she fell on her butt, a big, ugly bruise would be left on there for weeks.

"You're not going anywhere," Sasuke told her.

His eyes were closed with a blank expression on his face. Along with that, he was facing the ground. Somehow, his current posture struck another nerve in Sakura.

"If you're gonna command someone, at least have the courtesy to face them! And who're you to tell me what I can or can't do? I have no obligation to stay here!!"

'Well, I have no obligation to let you go either. Besides," Sasuke stated, still gripping onto her wrist, "Hiro said you might prove useful to us. I'm not willing to let that opportunity go. You also have no village to go back to, so what's the hurry?"

Sakura was speechless, causing Sasuke to smirk. "_Damn him…"_

"Hai, hai. You win Uchiha but," Sakura said with a sudden thought, "if I stay, I can go and do whatever I want in this village when I'm not 'being proved useful'. I mean, it _is_ common courtesy for a village leader to treat their guest fairly."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, "but I'll have to have two of my men trail you whenever you leave the hide-out."

Sakura fumed. "_Sheesh, doesn't this guy have any respect for privacy?! But, if it means I can leave this place…"_

Sakura heaved a huge sigh and said, "Understood. I guess we have a deal."

Sasuke nodded, standing up, and silently left the room.

Still on the floor, Sakura crossed her arms while glaring at his retreating figure. _"Seriously, that guy…"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino and Shikamaru left the hospital at around 4:00. They came back around sunset to see if Naruto was feeling any better. After realizing that his room was completely lifeless, they decided to ask around the hospital. Of course, none of the staff members had a clue to where he had gone.

Starting to get worried, they searched around Konoha for him, asking every soul that crossed their path.

As they leapt through the trees, they were starting to lose hope. All of a sudden, they saw a little patch of yellow amongst the green landscape. Ino and Shikamaru instantly leapt down in front of the figure.

Naruto was leaning against the very same wooden pole. Tear streaks were still visible on his face, despite the fact that it had been hours since he had stopped crying.

"Hey Naruto, wake up," Shikamaru gently shook Naruto awake.

Naruto gradually opened his eyes, absorbing what was taking place around him. The more he took in, the more a far-off gaze took over him.

"Ne, Naruto," Ino comforted, kneeling down beside him, "we can find Sasuke and Sakura. I know it. If we just-"

"No," Naruto cut her off. "It's no use just forget it. It's over."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOOH!!! Interesting deal!!! NOOOO!!! NARUTO DON'T LOSE HOPE!!!!!!!


	13. The Note

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I promised. It was my birthday like 3 days ago and some of my friends came over and… well, I was really busy. But, now I'm on spring break so I'll try to update more and more, so please look forward to seeing the future chapters!!

Me: -cries-

Sakura: Hey Shadow-chan, what's wrong?

Me: MY BEAUTIFUL LIST!!!! WAAAHHH!!! THE LIST THAT HAD THE PEOPLE'S NAMES TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER GOT BURNED!!!!!! AHHHH!!! IT'S NOTHIN' BUT ASH!!!!! –falls to the floor- WHO WOULD DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!!!!

Sasuke: -walks by-

Sakura: A…ano…. –looks over at Sasuke and runs away-

Me: -looks at Sasuke and glares- You…. Fire jutsu… –runs over to him and punches him- HOW DARE YOU BURN MY PRETTY LIST!!!!!!! RAWR!!! –continues punching him-

Sakura: Hehe… anyways, while that's going on, Shadowymind doesn't own Naruto, its characters, or the existing plot. –holds up peace sign-

Recap:

Sakura fumed. "_Sheesh, doesn't this guy have any respect for privacy?! But, if it means I can leave this place…"_

Sakura heaved a huge sigh and said, "Understood. I guess we have a deal."

Sasuke nodded, standing up, and silently left the room.

Still on the floor, Sakura crossed her arms while glaring at his retreating figure. _"Seriously, that guy…"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ne, Naruto," Ino comforted, kneeling down beside him, "we can find Sasuke and Sakura. I know it. If we just-"

"No," Naruto cut her off. "It's no use just forget it. It's over."

End Recap:

Ino and Shikamaru stared at Naruto, their eyes wide and their faces stricken with disbelief.

"Naruto…" Ino trailed off, sadness clear in her eyes.

The usually cheerful and energetic ninja gradually stood up, his legs wobbling slightly from sitting for an extended period of time. Ever so slowly, he started to make his way to the hospital, a shadow covering his cerulean blue eyes, like a veil.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru intervened.

"No, you can't quit now… Why would you just completely cast this whole thing aside all of a sudden?! What about the promise we all made to bring them back?!!"

Naruto stopped mid-step and abruptly swiveled around to face the possessor of the voice.

"'_Why' , _Shikamaru? You're asking me '_why'_?" Naruto asked, his voice pained. "We've been trying to bring them back for years now. We've wasted most of our lives trying to bring them back."

"Demo, Naruto, we may have a chance. Maybe these past years haven't been wasted," Ino argued back.

"So what?! Besides, even if we do bring them back," Naruto turned to face the three wooden poles, "what makes you think they'll just stay here and follow orders like obedient little dogs? What makes you think everything will be the same again?!!"

A moment of silence lingered in the open air that stood between each of them. Then, it was Shikamaru's turn to turn his back.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said, as he started walking away. "Oh and just to let you know, for once you're the one being troublesome and I'm not the one being lazy."

He continued his walk towards his current destination. Ino looked up at Naruto with pleading, tear-filled eyes before running after Shikamaru.

Naruto then wordlessly walked to the hospital at a slow, monotonous pace. Their words seemed to echo across his mind, but he didn't bother to give any of it a second thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two shinobi passed through the poorly lit hallway. You could hear the rhythm of their breathing through the black masks that covered the lower half of their faces, and with every step they took, you could hear skin rubbing off their Oto uniforms.

They had just emerged from a discussion with their leader and received orders to tail Sakura Haruno, a member of the second generation of the Sannin. They were to make sure that she wouldn't do anything suspicious or try to escape whenever she left the hideout.

They cockily agreed to the assignment. After all, how much trouble could one woman be, a Sannin or not?

They arrived in front of the room that she was currently residing in. One of them knocked on the metal door, making a _"clang clang_" sound.

No answer.

They made this attempt again, thinking that she probably didn't hear the first knock.

Once again, no answer.

Starting to get irritated, the second shinobi pushed the first one out of the way and slammed his heavy fists on the door. The resulting sound seemed to travel across the whole compund, and it was now impossible to not hear from inside the enclosed room.

Still no answer.

They both had enough of this crap and decided to just barge into the room. They were greeted by the sunset's light which was creeping in through the open window. They were also greeted by an empty, lifeless space… That meant, no Sakura.

After realizing so, their hearts started to pound frantically as they thought of the punishment that would be given to them.

Although, after one of them had calmed down, he noticed the piece of paper that was hanging above the open window. It was held simply by a kunai, so they had no trouble getting it down.

They read through what was written on it. The note was short and simple, but it got them to exchange nervous glances.

After that little episode, they quickly rushed out of the room to find Sasuke. Surprisingly, he was where they had left him after their little meeting.

"Why did you come back here?" Sasuke asked the moment they set foot in the room.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sama," the first one apologized. "When we went into the room, she was nowhere to be found."

Sasuke's eyes flashed momentarily into his Sharingan, terrifying the two subordinates before him.

The second one, trying to contain his immense fear, openly said, "W-we did find this note above the open window in her room."

He came forward and handed Sasuke the note. He snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and started to read it. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_Your little tag-along group was taking too long so I decided to go out by myself. I'll probably be back before morning. I hope you don't mind!_

_-Sakura_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Intense chapter! Sakura you little rebel! XD R & R everyone!!! See ya in the next chappie!


	14. Everything is Invisible

A/N: Wazzup peoplez?!!!! I've just been getting these ideas for this chapter throughout the whole day, so I decided to update before I lost all of these precious ideas. So, enjoy!!!

Me: Gamabunta, since you're no longer alive in this story, will you please do us the honor of saying the disclaimer?

Gamabunta: -smokes pipe- Hmph, since you killed me off, why would I be obliged to do such a thing? –poofs away-

Me: Ummm… FINE!!! I'll say it myself!! I don't own Naruto, its characters, or the original story. Wait… if he's dead… does that mean that I was talking to a ghost…? O.O –faints-

Recap:

"Whatever," Shikamaru said, as he started walking away. "Oh and just to let you know, for once you're the one being troublesome and I'm not the one being lazy."

He continued his walk towards his current destination. Ino looked up at Naruto with pleading, tear-filled eyes before running after Shikamaru.

Naruto then wordlessly walked to the hospital at a slow, monotonous pace. Their words seemed to echo across his mind, but he didn't bother to give any of it a second thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The second one, trying to contain his immense fear, openly said, "W-we did find this note above the open window in her room."

He came forward and handed Sasuke the note. He snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and started to read it. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_Your little tag-along group was taking too long so I decided to go out by myself. I'll probably be back before morning. I hope you don't mind!_

_-Sakura_

End Recap:

He stared at the piece of paper, speechless from what his mischievous ex-teammate had just written to him. All was silent, except for the sound of Sasuke slowly but surely crumpling up the parchment in his right hand.

Suddenly, he stood up, startling the two shinobi before him. His face possessed no emotion, but his fingers were trembling and his eyes continued to flash from normal to Sharingan.

Cautiously, one of the Oto shinobi spoke. "Sh-should we go after her, Sasuke-sama?"

Hearing the sound of the timid voice, Sasuke glowered at them, a look of sheer annoyance plastered on his pale face. What came next startled both shinobi once again.

"Tch… useless," Sasuke stated coldly, sending tremors deep within the bodies of his two subordinates.

With that, Sasuke made a swift handsign and disappeared with a puff of smoke. This left his subordinates dumfounded, confused, and with bruised egos to match.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WHATTYA MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK HERE?!!!!" a usually high voice bellowed deeply.

Her statement rang clearly throughout the whole village, bouncing off of every stand and building that was in the way.

"Sorry, but those are my rules," a middle-aged man stated plainly. "Besides, I don't think a girl as young and fragile as you would be able to make it here."

Many of the men sitting around the establishment broke out in laughter, agreeing with the owner's statement.

Sakura's eyes began twitching in fury. Then, her mouth slowly started to form a crooked and twisted smile as she flexed her fingers one by one.

With a flip of her short, pink hair, Sakura spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Fragile, you say…? Apparently you don't know who I am…"

"Huh?" the owner asked, wondering what she was talking about.

With a small chuckle, Sakura punched the closest thing to her, which was one of the major support beams. The support beam basically desinigrated, and that sent the whole establishment to its demise.

The owner stood open-mouthed and his customers, who were thrown off their chairs, stared at Sakura. Their eyes were filled with fear, surprise, anger, and… lust?

The looks in their eyes greatly disgusted the heck out of Sakura.

"_These guys… pigs… animals… I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!!!!" _Sakura mentally screamed to herself.

To distract herself from her rage, she decided to finish her incomplete statement.

"I'm the one of the members of the second generation of Sannin," Sakura stated proudly, both hands on her hips. "I take after the Godaime Hokage herself, so how dare you call me weak?!!! SHANNARO!!!!!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto stepped lazily through the front doors of the hospital, his eyes downcast.

It was either because of exhaustion or his dreary mood that caused Naruto to completely ignore the ruckus that was taking place around him as he arrived closer and closer to his room.

Nurses and medic-nins bustled passed him, all of them unaware of his presence as well. They also failed to notice the fact that Naruto was up and about when he should've been resting.

All of this would've seemed like mad chaos to an innocent by-stander, but everything was completely invisible to Naruto.

The nurse was invible when she bumped into him. She was still invible when she made a quick apology and hurried through the invisible doors of a hospital room.

The voice inside which said, "It's no use… He's gone," went unheard as well.

However, there was one thing that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. That was the name written on the chart hanging off those invisible doors.

Catching his attention, he swiftly turned his head to take a quick glance at the name. He instantly regretted it for the name made time and Naruto's heart stop altogether. The reason behind this phenomenon was because this mind-altering name was none other than… Hatake Kakashi.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: WOOO!!! SO MUCH ACTION!!! WOOT!!!! Oh, and in case you guys were wondering, the person that Sakura was talking to outside her window was **NOT ITACHI!!!** That's as much as I'm saying. :p See you in the next chappie!!!


	15. It's Not True! How Dare You!

A/N: Hi everyone!!! First I want to say, thank you for all of your support everyone!! It's thanks to you guys that I'm inspired to type up new chapters!! So, THANK THANK THANK YOU!!!!! Well, on with the story!!

Kakashi: -reads book-

Me: -walks up to him- Hey, sorry I killed you off in the story, Kakashi…

Kakashi: -looks up- Hm? –shrugs- Oh, it doesn't matter. Besides, with me without a role any longer, it'll give me more time to read.

Me: O…kay… then… well, with all that spare time, would you say the disclaimer.

Kakashi: Sure. Shadowymind doesn't own Naruto, it's characters, or the original plot. –goes back to reading-

Me: Thank ya! Oh, and Kakashi… even without the role in my story, don't you still have the role in the original Naruto series?

Kakashi: I'm dead in the series too, remember? –keeps reading-

Me: Oh yeah… -.-;

Recap:

"Tch… useless," Sasuke stated coldly, sending tremors deep within the bodies of his two subordinates.

With that, Sasuke made a swift handsign and disappeared with a puff of smoke. This left his subordinates dumfounded, confused, and with bruised egos to match.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_These guys… pigs… animals… I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!!!!" _Sakura mentally screamed to herself.

To distract herself from her rage, she decided to finish her incomplete statement.

"I'm the one of the members of the second generation of Sannin," Sakura stated proudly, both hands on her hips. "I take after the Godaime Hokage herself, so how dare you call me weak?!!! SHANNARO!!!!!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

However, there was one thing that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. That was the name written on the chart hanging off those invisible doors.

Catching his attention, he swiftly turned his head to take a quick glance at the name. He instantly regretted it for the name made time and Naruto's heart stop altogether. The reason behind this phenomenon was because this mind-altering name was none other than… Hatake Kakashi.

End Recap:

"_It's not possible,"_ the blonde thought to himself, _"he wouldn't just go like that… It's not like Kakashi-sensei!!"_

Wanting proof for this predicament, Naruto immediately darted through the doors, into the room in which contained his former sensei.

Nurses and medic-nins were gathered in a neat circle around Kakashi's bed. They were all startled by the sudden flash of yellow that zoomed past them.

Ino was called right after the little dispute with Naruto. She was informed of the Hokage's critical state and was one of the ones who attempted to save him. After all, she possessed adept skills as a medic-nin and had incredible knowledge of herbal medicines.

Seeing there was an intruder in the room, Ino was good and ready to scorn whoever it was. Although, she instantly held back after seeing Naruto's familiar face. Her strict face instantly changed into one of pity.

"Let him through," she called out to her fellow medics.

Naruto easily squeezed through the small space left for him in the cramped room. After that pain-staking task, he finally arrived on the left side of the bed.

The scene before him made him drop to his knees. A white sheet covered Kakashi's entire body, leaving only his silver hair visible. There were little gaps in between his face and the sheet, so Naruto could clearly see that his mask was taken off.

"_It's true… he's really gone," _Naruto thought, his voice bland as it rung through his head. _"To think, I could've gone to see him one last time instead of running away from this place in my blind rage…"_

The whole room was silent as Naruto clung onto the sheets of Kakashi's bed and mourned. Although, he mourned not with tears, but with his thoughts which were dripping with sadness and remorse.

Every pair of eyes shifted from Naruto to the door, which had once again swung open. Not too surprisingly, it was the elders of Konoha. They had somehow survived every single crisis that struck the village. They also managed to outlive every Hokage in history.

They stepped in and the air around them seemed business-like. Their eyes carried a slight hint of grief, however it wasn't as heavy as when the Sandaime Hokage died for he was their close friend.

Naruto was engulfed in his grief, so he paid them no heed. It wasn't until one of the elders spoke that Naruto gave them his attention.

"Uzumaki Naruto. We would like to have an important word with you," the elder named Homura spoke, his eyes containing sharpness as he spoke.

Naruto stood up and followed the two elders. No arguments. No questions.

The reason for his unusual behavior was one simple yet heart-wrenching reason. Despite still having Iruka around, he was finally, truly alone. Every person dear to him was never coming back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura inspected her work and looked around to make sure nobody was seriously injured. After all, who would be heartless enough to kill someone over sake? Not her… maybe.

Satisfied with her inspection being completed, she walked over to the small pile of bottles of sake that survived her wrath, which was only about four or five bottles.

She gathered the bottles in both arms. She considered this a way that the owner could repay her for his rudeness.

As she was about to set out to find a stand that would actually allow her in, the owner angrily spoke out, "Oi! You can't take my sake like that after destroying my stand! You'll have to pay for those!"

Hearing this, Sakura glared sharply at the man with her bright yellow demonic eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked her voice smooth, filled with pure malice.

Those eyes struck instant fear into the man, causing him to stumble backwards when he tried to back away.

Sakura's Jinchuuriki eyes disappeared after seeing the man's reaction. Then, she smiled and cheerily said, "Thought so. Well, ja ne!"

With that, she merrily walked away from the stand while trying to open one of her sake bottles.

Just then, Sasuke showed up, the minute she had disappeared from sight. His eyes were still flashing, but this time instead from "Sharingan to normal" it was from "Sharingan to Jinchuuriki eyes". He knew that Sakura had been there due to her chakra signature and the destroyed stand.

"S-Sasuke-sama!" the owner exclaimed bowing. His customers followed suit, getting up from their fallen state.

"Where is she?" he asked, obvious that he was putting a lot of effort into making his voice sound calm.

"She went around that corner," the owner answered, somehow knowing who he was talking about. He pointed to the direction which she had gone. He answered and pointed while bowing, not wanting to make eye contact with the furious Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke then ran in the direction where he was pointed to.

When he was sure that Sasuke was gone, the owner fell back on his butt in relief that his two worst fears were gone now. Man, today was just not his day….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Oooooohhh…. Ummm… I don't know… XD R & R people!!! See yas in the next chappie!!!


	16. Bam!

A/N: Hello peoples!!! Here's another chapter! :D I hope ya'll enjoy!!

Me: -eating ramen- Hmm… I wish there was someone around to say the disclaimer… -sigh-

Ramen: Helloooo!

Me: AHHH!!! TALKING RAMEN!!!

Ramen: Ahem… Shadowymind owns nothing pertaining to the real Naruto series.

Me: O.O Talking ramen… AWESOME!!! Maybe I can sell this!! –runs off with ramen-

Ramen: Me and my big mouth –sigh-

Me: Actually it's "my big mouth and I"!

Recap:

Naruto stood up and followed the two elders. No arguments. No questions.

The reason for his unusual behavior was one simple yet heart-wrenching reason. Despite still having Iruka around, he was finally, truly alone. Every person dear to him was never coming back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hn." Sasuke then ran in the direction where he was pointed to.

When he was sure that Sasuke was gone, the owner fell back on his butt in relief that his two worst fears were gone now. Man, today was just not his day….

End Recap:

Sasuke ran full speed on the path that led from the corner.

"_She should be here somewhere," _he thought, looking through every corner that he could set his eyes on.

Although, no matter how hard he searched, not a hint of pink could be seen anywhere. This was very odd indeed because due to his speed, he should've caught up to her by now, regardless to whether she was walking or not.

He abruptly skid to a stop, taking time to examine his surroundings. He did so by remembering a lesson learned from his Genin days.

"_Behind me? Right? Left? Above?"_ he asked himself, looking in every direction mentioned.

Even though he did all of this, he made a huge mistake… He had forgotten the most important location. It was the one location that led to his downfall during the bell test as a Genin.

"_Below!"_

Sure enough, he felt the surge of a familiar chakra signature right under his feet. Sasuke tried but he couldn't move away in time.

A feminine hand had his left foot, cutting off his circulation in an iron grip. Sasuke attempted to wriggle free, but to no avail. His left foot would simply not budge.

Suddenly, the hand yanked him down six feet under… Well, not really. It was more like his whole body was underground, leaving only his head visible.

Scowling, Sasuke looked up at the perpetrator who was responsible for his current situation.

Sakura giggled triumphantly as she dusted off her hand, the dirt leaving highly visible marks on her black skirt.

"I knew it was a good idea to learn that move!" she exclaimed happily as she took a swig from one of her sake bottles.

She then swiftly turned around to face her former teammate who was in the same position she had seen him eight years ago.

Smirking mokingly at him, Sakura stated, "You were too careless, Sasuke. To think you're one of the Sannin." She took a pause and sighed before continuing. "I thought you would've been more of a challenge."

Sasuke averted his gaze and glared at a tree nearby, obviously angered by Sakura's taunting. Since he was distracted by his flaring emotions, he was taken by surprise when he felt warm, wet breathing by his ear.

Sakura was stooped down to his level, one hand clutching a sake bottle bottle while the other hand was cradling the rest of the bottles. She did so with a hint of malice gracing her lips.

"Now Sasuke," she whispered while she shook the now empty sake bottle she had been drinking from. "It's time for pay-back from when you knocked me out and left me on a bench when we were thirteen."

Before he even had enough time to think, Sasuke heard glass shattering above him. He saw shards flying everywhere before he fell victim to the burning pain that seeped into his head. The pain seemed to affect his vision as well. The very last thing he caught a glimpse of were the two tears cascading down Sakura's cheeks. Soon enough, he could see nothing but black.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto tailed the elders wordlessly. He walked with his shoulders slumped, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his head bowed down. He wasn't even the least bit curious as to where they were headed or the reason for his current journey.

After many minutes of continuous walking, the elders came to a sudden halt, causing Naruto to finally look up and see where they had taken him to.

There wasn't a single drop of doubt in his mind that they were standing in the Hokage's office. It was exactly the way Kakashi left it when Sasuke attacked the village. Paperwork was stacked in two neat piles on both sides of the table. The chair was thrust back into the wall, probably due to Kakashi's reaction when he received the urgent news.

What Naruto saw next made him think to himself, "_Heh… even as Hokage, he still found the time to read this. That hentai."_

Sprawled face down in the middle of the neat piles of paperwork was none other than Icha Icha Paradise, the first book of the whole Icha Icha series.

Naruto's spirits had been slightly uplifted by that thought, but they were brought down once again by one of the elders speaking.

The woman, named Koharu, spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto, as you know, our village is fairly vulnerable due to the absense of a Hokage."

In turn, Homura said, "If other villages found out about this, a good amount of them would surely attack Konoha. Chances are we wouldn't survive this attack since we haven't even recovered from the last invasion."

"As a solution to this problem," they stated simultaneously, "we want you to become the Rokudaime Hokage."

If they had said this same statement to him many years earlier, Naruto would've most likely produced a yelp of joy that would've echoed miles around, exceeding the village borders. However, his present reaction was completely opposite.

Naruto was shaking, not with happiness or excitement, but with rage. He glared terrifyingly at the elders with bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you want to make me Hokage?" he growled. "Is it only to have yourselves another puppet now that the other one's expired?!!! Is that what Hokage are to you?!! HUH?!!!"

Naruto swiftly turned his heel and darted out of the room.

Rage blinds you from your action, and in Naruto's case, it also blinds your eyes since he didn't see that he was headed straight for an incoming person as he was headed down the stairs.

When he finally noticed, it was far too late. The two of them were sent tumbling down the stairs. Thankfully, it was only a few steps down, so not too much harm was done.

After squinting in pain, Naruto opened his eyes to apologize to the person he ran into.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed a voice. "Are you alright?!"

Hinata was right on top of him. Her long, indigo hair was a mess from the little skirmish they had with the stairs. Her nearly clear eyes were wide with shock and concern.

"H-hai," Naruto replied as he slowly and painfully sat up.

As they were both recovering from the fall, Hinata noticed there seemed to be something odd about how Naruto was acting.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata asked, "Ano Naruto-kun, are you truly alright? Did something happen?"

Naruto shut shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. It took a while before he opened his eyes to look at the confused kunoichi before him and gradually brought himself to speak.

"In fact, something _did_ happen…" Naruto trailed off as he got ready for what he was about to explain.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow, Sakura… Harsh… Naruto you need to be Hokage! Your village needs you!! R & R everyone! See ya in the following chappie!!

And as an answer to blossom93, he's depicted as dead after his battle since he thought of his dad in a final thought he had… so I'll just say that most people _presume_ he's dead.


	17. Encouragement and Caring

A/N: Hey peoples! I've come up with ideas for this chapter! I didn't want to lose them so I updated as soon as I could. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! :)

Me: I don't own anything that has to do with the real Naruto series… -walks away-

Everyone: O.O

Naruto: She didn't make any of us say it… THE WORLD'S GONNA END AHHHH!!!!

Sasuke: For once, I think the Dobe's right…

Everyone: -looks at eachother- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE AGREED WITH NARUTO AHHH!!! THE WORLD _IS_ GONNA END!!!!

Recap:

"Now Sasuke," she whispered while she shook the now empty sake bottle she had been drinking from. "It's time for pay-back from when you knocked me out and left me on a bench when we were thirteen."

Before he even had enough time to think, Sasuke heard glass shattering above him. He saw shards flying everywhere before he fell victim to the burning pain that seeped into his head. The pain seemed to affect his vision as well. The very last thing he caught a glimpse of were the two tears cascading down Sakura's cheeks. Soon enough, he could see nothing but black.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata asked, "Ano Naruto-kun, are you truly alright? Did something happen?"

Naruto shut shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. It took a while before he opened his eyes to look at the confused kunoichi before him and gradually brought himself to speak.

"In fact, something _did_ happen…" Naruto trailed off as he got ready for what he was about to explain.

End Recap:

Hinata listened intently to Naruto's story about his discussion with the elders and his reaction. When Naruto was through saying what needed to be said, his trembling hands cradled his head as he sat on the ice-cold cement steps that led to the Hokage's office.

Hinata, who was sitting quietly beside him, looked at Naruto with sadness and pity, trying to comprehend the pain he must have been feeling this very moment. Although she couldn't really fully understand what he was going through, she did the only thing she could do.

Naruto felt a slight breeze and heard the rustle of clothing beside him. Next, he heard the sound of Hinata's footsteps as she walked off the step she had been sitting on. There was a moment of silence, so Naruto was almost completely certain that Hinata had left him be. That was until he felt two warm hands grip his trembling ones.

"Naruto-kun, please raise your head," the blonde ninja heard a soft voice say.

He did as the voice asked of him. Before him, Hinata was kneeling and clutching his hands. Her mouth was curved into a small, comforting smile and her eyes seemed to contain the strength that Naruto needed at the moment.

"Why would you ever think that way?" she asked, her voice curious. She continued, "You haven't thought about the other reasons they want you to become Hokage. In fact, not just their reasons, but the village's reasons as well."

"_The village…?"_ Naruto thought.

"Don't you see?" she asked, going on with her explanation. "You're the most trust-worthy person who sticks to your word. You've directed people in the correct direction when they were lost before. Also," she realeased Naruto's hands from her grip and stood at full height, "you give people encouragement to go forward, the most important quality in the ideal Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization at the factors in Hinata's statement. It wasn't just all about the elders… The reason he was picked was because he was the best person who could lead the village in the best direction.

"So Naruto-kun, become Hokage… you're the village's only hope. Don't think about what those elders' reasons are."

After that last statement, Hinata decided to turn around and leave Naruto to gather his thoughts. She was taken by surprise when she felt two, strong arms wrap themselves around her. She also felt something warm and wet seep into her clothing where Naruto's head was buried.

"Arigato… Hinata…" Naruto said, his voice cracking at every word.

Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet color when she noticed what was taking place. She was once again surprised when she felt Naruto's strong hands unwind themselves from her body. Quick foot-steps then hit her eardrums, causing her to switfly turn around.

Startling enough, Hinata saw that Naruto was already half-way up the staircase.

"I promise I'll be the best Hokage ever, Hinata! DATTEBAYO!!!" he yelled, waving as he ran.

Naruto's antics caused a small giggle to escape Hinata's lips.

"_Good luck… Naruto-kun…"_ she thought, still watching the person she loved moving closer and closer to his dream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura heaved a sigh of content as she took a seat at an empty bench. It was the perfect location. Nobody was around her that could bother her during her drinking time. There was a stand a few feet away where she good get more sake the moment her remaining bottles were empty. It was all so perfect except for the memory of knocking Sasuke out with a sake bottle still nagging at the back of her mind.

"_I know what I did was completely horrid," _she admitted_, "but it was both for his good and mine._"

The tugged the cap of a sake bottle open and drank to her heart's content. Just then, she felt a great amount of menacing chakra directly behind her.

Not giving a second thought to who it was, she turned her whole body around to face him and spoke out with a grin, "So you finally woke up, huh?"

Sasuke was clearly enraged, and Sakura's statement didn't help improve his mood any. Rather, it made it a whole lot worse. His Sharingan eyes held a murderous glint in them. There were broken shards of glass scattered all around his black hair, and a few trickles of blood fell from where the shards had cut into his head. Sakura could also tell that his was using all of his will power to not unsheathe his katana and kill her right on the spot. Sakura's overall analysis: he was pissed.

Sakura gulped, but it was so small so that Sasuke couldn't see. She told herself, "_Note to self: NEVER EVER break a bottle on the Uchiha's head again."_

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts and Sasuke was too fast for his own good that Sakura didn't notice that he had once again grabbed her wrist and harshly yanked her up. As a result, the sake bottles slipped out of Sakura's hold and fell onto the ground. They shattered into many little pieces and the contents were spilled. It was Sakura's turn to be furious.

"You jerk!!" she screeched. "That was my perfectly good sake and you just made me drop it!! Just who do you think you are?!!!!!"

"Tch." Having had enough of her nonsense, Sasuke let go of her wrist and heaved her up on his shoulder.

"What the hell?!!! Where are you taking me, you teme?!!! AARGH!!!" The aggravated Sakura screamed out this chain of questions and threats as she pounded both of her fists on Sasuke's back.

"Hn. Annoying," Sasuke said as he started to walk, most likely headed for the hideout.

Striking one more vulnerable nerve, Sakura told him with sarcasm tinting her voice, "Oh there you go with that again! What now? Are you gonna let me down, knock me out, and leave me on that bench over there?!"

Much to Sakura's astonishment, Sasuke took a pause in his actions and lifted Sakura down from his shoulder. This made Sakura regret her little statement as she stood frozen in her spot. Sheer terror flooded her body as Sasuke took slow steps towards her, before stopping so that they were only only a few inches apart.

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked her, a blank look still upon his face.

"N-nani? What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned confusedly, keeping her guard up.

Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes before explaining, "Right before you knocked me out, I saw tears falling from your eyes… Why?"

"Oh that," Sakura stated in a dead voice, turning away from him quickly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Answer the question Sakura," he commanded. His eyes snapped open and Sakura saw the frustration building up behind them.

Sakura twirled around and locked onto his strong gaze with her own before speaking.

"Well, it's just that I found it a little sadenning to harm someone you once cared about and to remember the pain that person caused you. Like I said, you could never understand this. You never gave a crap about anybody, including me!"

Sakura spat the last words out like venom, causing Sasuke to inwardly flinch. He didn't want it to show, again because of his precious Uchiha pride.

Tears were threatening to fall, no matter how small the statement was. Not wanting to seem weak, Sakura turned away and tried to get rid of those tears. Then, to her absolute dismay, she heard him starting to walk away.

"_Heh. Like I thought… he wouldn't care about a petty thing like that,"_ she thought bitterly, chuckling at herself of her foolishness.

After that, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Maybe it's because I cared too much about you that I didn't want to care so that I wouldn't see you get hurt."

Sakura couldn't help but gasp after that. She hurriedly turn around to ask him what that meant, but he had disappeared into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOHHHH!!!! YAYS NARUTO'S GONNA BE HOKAGE!!!! Did Sasuke just admit his feelings for Sakura?! OHHH!! LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!!! SEE YA!!!


	18. Stupidity is a Virus

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another long-awaited chapter! This is also the last "simple" chapter in the story… After this chapter, things are gonna get more and more complicated!

Also, my apologies for the delay! It was just last month I had to study for exams, I was hanging out with friends for a few days, I went on vacation for a week, and there's this other crap involving next year. There's also band camp, band camp, and BAND CAMP! So once again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand! .

Me: Hey everyone, I'm tired so could one of you guys say the disclaimer? –goes to bed-

Everyone: -awkward silence- -walks away-

Me: Awwww!!! Screw you guys!!! I don't own anything. Masashi Kishimoto owns all!!! The lucky bastard!! JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING!!!!... Don't hurt me…

Recap:

"I promise I'll be the best Hokage ever, Hinata! DATTEBAYO!!!" he yelled, waving as he ran.

Naruto's antics caused a small giggle to escape Hinata's lips.

"_Good luck… Naruto-kun…"_ she thought, still watching the person she loved moving closer and closer to his dream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Heh. Like I thought… he wouldn't care about a petty thing like that,"_ she thought bitterly, chuckling at herself of her foolishness.

After that, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Maybe it's because I cared too much about you that I didn't want to care so that I wouldn't see you get hurt."

Sakura couldn't help but gasp after that. She hurriedly turn around to ask him what that meant, but he had disappeared into the night.

End Recap:

"_The sun… Oh, why oh why did there have to be the sun?!!"_ Sakura screamed inside her head as she rubbed her head in agony.

"_Ugh… my head hurts worse than usual… even for a hangover,"_ she continued to mentally complain as she sat herself up, sake bottles clattering onto the ground as a result.

"_I'm not surprised though. I mean, waking up two days in a row with a pounding headache."_

Clutching her head, Sakura looked over her current position.

"_Now let's see… I'm on a cold, hard bench all alone with several empty sake bottles. Now doesn't that sound somewhat familiar? Oh, great and to top off this little session of reminiscing, there are two Oto shinobi coming right where I'm sitting… how peachy,"_ she thought, sarcasm leaking from every pore of her body.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked her voice lazy as the two shinobi made an abrupt stop before her bench, which Sakura was a bit grateful for… after all, they were blocking the sun.

Normally Sakura would've been able to evade their pathetic attempt to capture her, but considering she was a vegetable at the moment, she was helpless as the two shinobi wordlessly took hold of both her arms and started to drag her away, the earth scratching up her stomach with every step they took.

"Oi! Whattsa big idea?!!"Sakura slurred/asked the two "beasts".

"Urusai! You know, you've caused us both a lot of trouble!!!" the one on the left exploded.

"Because of you, Sasuke-sama was furious with us!!" the one on the right yelled with just as much intensity.

"_Sasuke…?"_ Sakura's thoughts were suddenly in a flurry as the previous night's events started to come back to her. That included the last statement she heard from him.

"Hai, but now we're taking full responsibility and bringing you back to him, you bitch!" the one on the left laughed victoriously.

Although, Sakura paid no heed to his useless boasting and was simply stuck in her own little world.

"_Was he serious when he said that? Does he really feel that way?"_ Sakura questioned herself, suddenly eager to see Sasuke again so she could ask him herself.

"_Or… was it even real in the first place…? Was it just a dream…?"_ Sakura asked, her mind drifting to dark thoughts. These were the thoughts that caused Sakura's eagerness to convert into pure hesitance and bitterness.

Nonetheless, her mind continued to wander and she stayed silent throughout the whole trip back, ignoring the fact that the two shinobi who had her in their custody were clearly mocking her very existence.

Suddenly, a speck of yellow that was barely visible became seen from the corner of her eye.

"_It couldn't be… He wouldn't dare… Would he?"_ a shocked Sakura thought, her eyes widening more and more each second.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she knew she had to escape the two idiots who were treating her no better than a sack of noodles.

"_I've got it!_"

Ignoring the current aches flowing through her body, Sakurapushed her feet onto the ground until she was in a near-standing position. She then lunged forward and bit the wrist of the shinobi on the left.

The look on his face, his yelp of pain, and the fact that the bite caused him to let to let go made Sakura smirk.

The other shinobi looked at his partner confusedly before realizing what fatal mistake had been committed. They were both ready to take action, but too late! Sakura had already done her series of handseals.

Her hands started glowing, blue chakra surrounding her fingers and her palms. With one quick movement, she had the shinobi who was gripping her hand down on the ground… paralyzed.

"YOU BITCH!!!"

The cry got Sakura's attention and she saw the second shinobi was coming right for her.

"_Is this guy stupid or what?"_

The outcome of the attacking shinobi was like that of his limp partner.

Sakura took a deep sigh as she deactivated the jutsu. After a quick glance at her handi-work, she started to make her way to where she saw that bit of yellow.

"Oh," Sakura suddenly remembered. She turned around to the shinobi whose hand she had bitten and muttered in a deadly voice, "Never call me bitch again."

With that, she was off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OOOH!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!! And like I said before, the next chapter will be more umm… eventful. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!


	19. Stranger

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 19!!! Woot! Hm… I'm starting to wonder how long this story will really take considering there's LOTS more I want to happen and over the course of the story, it's only been three days. . Well, whatever, I'll end it when the time is right. And if you're still wondering if I'm a boy or a girl, I'M A GIRL!! Haha!

Me: As a special addition to this chapter, the disclaimer will be said by everybody that Naruto somehow changed…. And that would be… everyone who's important to the story! So get out here everyone!!

Everyone: Shadowymind owns nothing associated with Naruto.

Me: Woot!

Recap:

Sakura took a deep sigh as she deactivated the jutsu. After a quick glance at her handi-work, she started to make her way to where she saw that bit of yellow.

"Oh," Sakura suddenly remembered. She turned around to the shinobi whose hand she had bitten and muttered in a deadly voice, "Never call me bitch again."

With that, she was off

End Recap:

"_He's got to be around here somewhere…"_

Sakura leapt from one branch to another, her pink hair flowing behind her like flower petals. She furrowed her eyebrows in immense frustration for she couldn't seem to find the source of yellow she had seen anywhere. Her growing frustration didn't last long, however, because the effects of her hangover started to take a toll on her body.

Stopping on a thick, trustworthy branch, Sakura took a seat in a position similar to the one she had when she was sitting on the bench. Her breathing was ragged due to her intense activity and that she was being overwhelmed by the pain she was feeling at the moment. Although, this didn't stop her from thoroughly scanning the surrounding area.

As though the timing couldn't have been any better, the source of yellow had finally come into view.

"Naruto."

Sakura's voice held no emotion nor did she say his name to call him. It seems it was merely said to acknowledge his presence.

Said shinobi turned to the bland voice's owner, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Sakura-chan," he said, his voice seeming to hold a tinge of sadness. It was strange, though. To Sakura, the sadness seemed oddly forced.

Sakura noted that his appearance was that of when they had seen eachother two days earlier. He wore his Anbu uniform fully-equipped, along with the Ninjato strapped to his back. He also had the tattoo, which all Anbu were required to have, printed on his right shoulder. His mask, which should have been worn at the moment since he was in enemy territory, was held unmoving in his left hand. His current appearance also made it seem like he hadn't been injured from their skirmish a few days earlier for there wasn't a scratch on him, bandages either.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto stated after Sakura's brief inspection of him. "Could you please come down from there?" he asked, referring to her resting on the high branch at the moment. "I'm not here to fight. There's something important I'd like to tell you, and it'd be better if we did it face-to-face."

Sakura's face appeared as though as she were thinking it over for her eyes went up to the direction of the sky. It was as though as she were asking for instructions from an unknown deity. Then, her eyes left the sky and went back to Naruto. With a slight nod, she jumped from the branch and landed with a '_thump'_. When she straightened herself up, she was facing Naruto, yet a great distance was between them.

She opened her mouth to say something to her old teammate, but he had taken her by surprise when he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Sakura-chan, please," he pleaded, "please come back to Konoha. We need you there! Please, just come back with me."

Sakura's hard expression softened and she hugged him back. She heaved a great sigh and closed her eyes.

Finally, she said, "How stupid do you think I am? I know you're not the real Naruto."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the real Naruto _was_ in Otogakure at the moment. In fact, if Sakura hadn't stopped at the tree branch to rest for a bit and she had kept on going, she would have witnessed the battle that was ensuing between him and Sasuke.

Both Sannin had taken many heavy blows and produced many formidable jutsus. Since they hadn't fully recovered from the battle from two days before, they both knew that they had a limited amount of strength and chakra. That is, a limited amount of their _own_ strength and chakra.

They tapped into their inner demon's chakra very quickly. In no time at all, their demon's chakra surrounded their bodies, a chakra tail visible on each. Although, since Naruto had Sage Mode on his side, he activated that ability as well.

Anxious to get the real battle started, Naruto did his signature handsign and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

An additional three Narutos appeared side by side. Sasuke, however, seemed unfazed by Naruto's abilities, and merely smirked.

"Tch."

With, that Sasuke rapidly did his own combo of handseals.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Sakura's statement, an awkward silence lingered in the air as the fake Naruto and she stood unmoving from their hugging position.

"Hehehehe…" the fake Naruto suddenly chuckled.

His chuckle sounded smooth, yet cold, sort of like two kunai clashing against eachother. This somehow bothered Sakura because she felt unexplained chills travel up and down her spine. She worked hard not to show it, though, afraid that she would seem vulnerable.

After the voice ceased chuckling, it asked, "How did you figure out I was a fake?"

The first thing Sakura realized was that the voice kept its smooth and icy make-up, and it no longer had the tone of forced sadness.

"Well, for one thing," Sakura answered, "I had a fight with Naruto that left him severely injured. Even though he's a Jinchuuriki, there's no way his body would be as free of injury as yours is now."

"Hehe. Sugoi. Nice observation," the fake Naruto praised.

"I'm not finished yet," Sakura snapped.

"Hm. Very well. Go on," the fake Naruto answered in a tired voice.

"Another thing is that a real Anbu would always keep his mask on at all times to avoid concealing his identity to anyone, especially while in enemy country. You, on the other hand, did the exact opposite, not even taking the precautions, to be sure that I would recognize you right away," she explained, not even pausing between sentences.

"Hmph. Impressive," the fake Naruto said, now in a bitter voice, aware of the mistakes he made.

"And finally," Sakura continued, "your tattoo. Male Anbu have it printed on their left shoulders. You made the fatal mistake of having it appear on your right shoulder, which is where female Anbu have it printed on."

Another silence swept over the two before the fake Naruto spoke, "Well, now I see why you're one of the Sannin."

With a puff of smoke, the fake Naruto transformed into his true shape and form.

Judging from Sakura's point of view, which wasn't very good since all she could see was his back, it was definitely a man. He had shoulder-length dark red hair and apparently, he was from Oto due to his attire.

Seeing things were about to get bad, Sakura tried pulling away, but…

"_Nani?! I can't break free!!! My body's stuck to his!!"_ Sakura thought, sheer terror suddenly flooding her mind.

Aware of her useless efforts to break away from him, the man taunted, "It's no use! You can't escape!"

Almost instantly, he had her pinned to the floor and he was crushing her with his weight.

In an attempt to perform a jutsu, Sakura fought to get her hands free from his back, but they were stuck to him like glue. Then, she felt herself get weaker. It felt like her life force was being drained away from her body.

"M-my chakra," Sakura whispered helplessly as more and more of it went into the shinobi's grasp.

"So I see you figured it out, huh? Once again, I'm impressed," the man praised her once again.

In one last attempt to save her life, Sakura tried kicking the shinobi where she could. Unfortunately, her feet also got stuck where they landed.

"It's futile," the man stated, pity evident in his voice. "You see, my jutsu allows it so that anything that touches me will stick and get its chakra sucked out. In your case, I'll also be able to suck out that demon residing inside of you. Although, since you have so much chakra inside you, I imagine you'll last quite a while longer than my other victims."

Sakura half-listened to what the man was saying and continued to fight back, though each effort grew weaker and weaker every time.

The shinobi ignored Sakura and continued to explain, "You see, the only way you'll finally break free is either if I allow it, but that's impossible, or when the process is finally over. By then, you'll be a dried up little kunoichi with zero chance of living. Also, I can free any part I want from you."

As he said that, Sakura felt one of his hands leave her back and wander up the front of her shirt.

Sakura felt tears start to come out her eyes. Then, she screamed a name she never would've imagined she would've screamed in that situation.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: OHHHH!!! THAT MAN MADE ME SO PISSED OF!!!!!!! And by the way, I his jutsu is based off of the jutsu of the guy Sasuke fought at the Chunin exams mixed with Okoi's techinique in _Basilisk._ Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Weakness vs Power

A/N: Hey everyone!! I greatly apologize for my 6-month long delayed update!! I've just been so busy with other stories and I had so many fresh ideas in mind that I just wanted to try them all out. I promise that my updates will be more regular now, despite school and my sudden writing blocks. I will conquer all! MWAHAHA!!! I thank you all for continuing to support this story and for your lovely reviews!!

Oh, just to let you all know, if you read my other story Never Needed Me, Never Will, I once stated that I was no longer going to continue this story. Well, it turns out, I lied. I just couldn't leave this story and all of you hanging. So, enjoy the rest of this story and I'll continue to update Never Needed Me, Never Will. Oh, and I also plan on starting new stories as well!!! ENJOY!!

Me: DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Naruto… very sad T_T

Recap:

As he said that, Sakura felt one of his hands leave her back and wander up the front of her shirt.

Sakura felt tears start to come out her eyes. Then, she screamed a name she never would've imagined she would've screamed in that situation.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!"

End Recap:

Several minutes dragged on by as she repeatedly screamed his tainted name, desperate for a savior, seeing as self-defense did her no good. Although, nobody came to her aid, and her voice grew hoarse until it was reduced to a mere whisper.

Clearly becoming irritated with this constant action, a snarl formed on the man's face as Sakura felt his searching hands emit more pressure on her abdomen.

"Oh, shut up!! It's futile, I tell you!" exclaimed the said shinobi, his tone heavily sadistic. "No one's going to come save you, so just give up on it! You wanna know why?! It's because nobody wants you! Nobody cares about you?! Why would anybody give a damn? After all, you're just a selfish Sannin who left her own village."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, for his words were really hitting home.

Seeing her vulnerability, the man leaned closer so that his mouth, which was twisted into a sick smile, was right by her ear.

"But don't worry," he whispered, the piercing voice coated with malice and seduction, "I'll definitely put you to good use."

First, he feels her up, and then he says _this_? Whoever he was, he was a pig. No, he was more than a pig. He was a monster.

Although, as much as Sakura hated to admit it, his words spoke the truth. Nobody cared about her, and that's because she was weak. After all, her only love left her and the village to quench his thirst for power elsewhere, and she watched him leave, unable to prevent his departure. Naruto, her teammate who vowed to bring Sasuke back, finally left the village to gain his own power. Once again, it's because of her weakness which caused him to make that promise. Her lack of power caused him to leave for some time as well, clearly because she could do nothing to assist him.

Oh, how she despised them for that, but not nearly as much as she despised herself. _She_ was one of the Sannin, but _she _was easily defeated by this stranger. _She _was the one who was crying for help from her worst enemy. _She_ would always stay weak and watch from the sidelines… forever.

The shinobi felt her resistance suddenly cease. Whether it was from exhaustion from his jutsu or finally acknowledging her defeat, he didn't know. All the same, he smirked in satisfaction for this made his job a whole lot easier.

When Sakura felt her body growing cold and the man started his maniacal peals of laughter, they both knew that it was over. He had tapped into the demon residing in Sakura.

Accepting her grisly fate, Sakura let her thoughts consume her. Memories of her friends, her helpful mentors, her old team, and the boy she had fallen foolishly in love with flickered continuously through her mind.

"_I guess this is what they mean when they say that your life flashes before your very eyes,"_ she thought sadness and regret evident.

As expected, her vision began tunneling in, the image of the man on top of her growing increasingly fuzzy.

As a final farewell to the world, Sakura immediately thought, _"Sasuke… Naruto… Please stay safe…" _

As she felt that the final pull of her demon was about to occur, Sakura noticed a familiar dark blue chakra over-taking her tunneling vision. That chakra then surrounded the man who was about to strip her of her life. Even though the man's body continued to hum with increasing power, the process by which he was taking Sakura's own power came to a sudden halt.

Then, the man's body violently jolted backwards, releasing Sakura from his inescapable grip. A small amount of energy immediately flowed through her chakra-deprived system as she felt her head land on the hard earth.

"Is this what you wanted?!!!! Huh?!!!"

"_It couldn't be," _a disbelief-filled Sakura thought, the familiar voice resonating in her eardrums.

She was once again yanked from her thoughts when a wave of lightning traveled through the man's body, sending him into a violent fit of shakes and agonized screams. Curiously, it wasn't this event that sent Sakura's poor mind in a frenzy. It was the man whose eyes were over-flowing with darkness that stood menacingly over them. Those eyes held a familiar want to kill, no, the _need _to kill.

"_Sasuke? You came for me, but why?"_

Another kind of darkness then consumed her.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sasuke actually saved her! What happen with Naruto? Who will live? Who will die?! Find out in the next chappy! And sorry if it was too short for your liking! It just seemed like the right place to end it XD Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	21. Taken Over

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another new chapter to make up for my long absence. I thought of this one right after I posted my last chappie, but alas, I was simply too tired, but here it is now! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all you support! Milk and cookies to all!!!

Recap:

"_Sasuke? You came for me, but why?"_

Another kind of darkness then consumed her.

End Recap:

He was attacked. He dodged. He tried to fight back. Another blow was taken, and the more the monster consumed him.

This irksome pattern was basically Sasuke's side of the fight as he tried to battle against his "used to be" best friend. Yes, he _tried_ to fight, but somehow, his attacks were in vain.

He considered performing Kirin for the attack would surely hit its target. Unfortunately, the clouds didn't seem to be in his favor since there wasn't a single one of the white mounds in the sky. Of course, he still had a brain so he attempted to put it to good use. He made handseals for a fireball to create the necessary conditions for the attack. With another twist of fate, however, Naruto recognized those handseals as Sasuke's primary attack when they were genin.

"_KATON: GOUGYAK-" _Sasuke started to scream out in his mind, but he was cut off when one of Naruto's clones quickly hurtled at him, knocking him back onto to the ground. The force of the attack sent waves of pain through Sasuke and a series of cracks formed on the earth around him. Still not fully recovering from the impact, it really didn't help when the clone started landing punches on Sasuke's face. The Kyuubi's chakra enhanced each blow, causing serious damage. The more damage inflicted, the more the demon inside Sasuke grew restless.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke's claws pierced through the clone's flesh and it disappeared with a puff of smoke. He wearily stood up, with a crazed look in his eyes. His wounds were healing at an unusually quick pace, yet the pain was increased tenfold.

The real Naruto was shocked at the Uchiha's appearance. After he had taken the blow, his chakra tails had increased to a number of three, and it was clearly taking over and making him insane.

Without warning, Sasuke dropped to his knees clutching his head, his claws digging into his scalp and let out a scream of pain. Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back. This was because the scream sounded more like a roar to him. It was also because an additional one tail appeared, totaling to four. It was strange though, the changes were taking place in his body, but something seemed missing.

"Sasuke," he whispered, his voice saddened by the suffering his friend was enduring.

Although, he couldn't say anything further when the raven-haired shinobi lashed at him, all sense of reasoning gone from his murderous eyes. Naruto's two other clones reappeared by Sasuke and pinned him down, their own tails increasing to three as well. This act of defense came a little too late since his claws managed to impale Naruto's stomach.

Taking the pain and bleeding as a mere nothing, the blonde walked over to his friend, who was being pinned down by Naruto's clones with full force.

A heavy mixture of fury and grief present in his cerulean eyes, Naruto spoke, "Sasuke, snap out of it! I'm not even here to fight you!"

A deep chuckle then erupted from the Uchiha's throat, as he stared at Naruto with a loathing gaze.

"It's amazing," he started, "yours is real and mine's not…. But you're still not my equal!"

With that, Sasuke threw off both of the clones, his powerful chakra thickening the air.

"I've had enough of your damn nonsense!!!" he screamed with a voice of a madman, and charged, his full intent to kill.

Deep inside, Sasuke knew he didn't want this thing to take over him. In fact, he'd been suppressing its power since day one to keep it from taking over him, but the rush of power was so great, he couldn't resist.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!"

"_That voice."_

It was that voice that made him stop dead in his tracks the both times he attempted to go on a killing spree. It was that needy voice who brought him back to his senses, both back then and even now.

"_Sakura,"_ he thought, turning to the direction of the sound.

The density of his chakra quickly dissipated from the air. His four chakra tails immediately returned to the original amount of one.

The reasons for his next course of action will never be known. Completely forgetting about his blonde opponent, he turned heel and set off at a rapid pace towards the source of the familiar sound.

His calculating eyes scanned every possible corner hidden behind every tree, urgently seeking his pink-haired captive. A glimmer of hope was soon present as he sensed a great amount of chakra, but it seemed to be coming from two separate people. Although, one of the chakra sources felt like it was decreasing while the other was increasing. At this, Sasuke couldn't help but move faster.

It took several minutes to find, but now, he was basically on top of the source. The decreasing chakra was almost reduced to nothing and a sadistic chuckle could be heard. The raven-haired shinobi leapt down from the branches, and he witnessed a scene he surely wouldn't forget any time soon.

Sakura was laying helplessly, her pink hair a mess around her sweaty head. Her eyes were cloudy, and she seemed to have given into the red-haired man on top of her.

Sasuke's blood boiled as he recognized this man. He didn't even need to see the man's face since he had dealt with him many times before. He became angrier when he realized what he was doing to Sakura. He became murderous when he saw his hand up his ex-teammate's shirt.

Many times before, no matter what the situation, Sasuke managed to control his demon's chakra since he became a Jinchuuriki. This was because he still wanted to have some control over the beast before it put him in jeopardy. Now, it was different. His rage blinding him, he let himself become a monster. He didn't care if the demon's chakra completely devoured him to the point of no return. He just wanted the man to experience a fate much worse than death.

In a flash, Sasuke was behind the man, five tails whisking out behind him. Dark chakra radiated from every pore of his body. Eagerly wanting to cause hell for the man, he pierced his claws through the center of the man's back, which took him by surprise since he was so into his chakra-sucking session. Then, he started pumping a vast amount of his dark chakra into the man's body, and he didn't plan on stopping. Not long after, he saw the man jolt backwards and Sakura was released from the man's binding jutsu.

"Perfect," Sasuke muttered to himself, a wide smirk forming on his lips.

"Is this what you wanted?!!! Huh?!!!" he yelled tauntingly at his opponent.

With his free hand, Sasuke took out Kusanagi and stabbed it right through the red-haired man's spine. Guiding his chakra through the blade, Chidori Nagashi was enveloped the man's body and fried his chakra system. As Chidori Nagashi ravaged the man's systems, a wave of satisfaction ran through Sasuke's. It wasn't enough though. This man deserved much more pain and suffering than he was getting, and he wanted to be the one to cause it.

Planning on slicing the man to pieces, he took a step towards the convulsing man; he lifted up his Kusanagi, ready to strike. Somehow, he made the mistake of glancing over at two emerald eyes who stared at him with such disbelief and curiosity. Somewhere in those captivating eyes, fear was intertwined with the series of emotions that seemed to tell him "_Stop!"_ Sasuke couldn't help but reluctantly obey.

"_Kill him! Kill him!"_ his inner self told him, but Sakura's eyes seemed to have more control over him.

Slowly, he reverted back to his normal self as the demonic blue chakra crawled back into hiding. The man ceased his convulsions for the jutsu wore off.

Turning to the man, Sasuke crushed the man's chest with his foot.

Satisfied with the grunt of pain, he spoke, "I'm surprised you're even alive at this point. All of that should've been fatal."

Weakly, the man spoke, "That little bitch is awfully beautiful. It's a shame that she's with _you_."

"We both know that you just wanted her for her power, seeing as you couldn't handle mine when you first tried taking it, Kaoru" Sasuke answered, his eyes narrowing at Kaoru's first statement.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Kaoru replied with disgust. "Besides, you're too weak to be Orochimaru-sama's replacement. I mean, look at _her._ You almost let her die!"

Sasuke glared daggers at the man's hand that motioned to Sakura, who had passed out long before the conversation began.

"Shut up," he muttered, a warning tone present in his voice.

Nevertheless, Kaoru continued with his little speech saying, "_I_ should be Oto's rightful leader! At least I was able to kill _my_ own brother."

Those were his last words for Sasuke struck his throat with Kusanagi, piercing it through-and-through.

"I said, shut up," he growled through clenched teeth, his raven-colored bangs concealing his eyes.

The whole time, Sasuke left the blade in Kaoru's throat, and he heard blood gurgling from his mouth. The blade and blood interfered with his breathing. Soon enough, it stopped his heart for good.

"Sasuke!!!"

Said shinobi looked up with Sharingan eyes at the blonde who screamed his name. He quickly tore Kusanagi from the Kaoru's impaled throat and got into a fighting stance, ready to attack Naruto at any given time.

As Naruto rushed towards him, one hand was clutching his bleeding stomach while the other pointed at him. Well, it wasn't really at him, but something behind him.

"Sasuke!! It's Sakura!!!"

"_What?"_ he thought, spinning around to face his unconscious teammate.

To his astonishment, Sakura wasn't unconscious. Instead, she was on her hands and knees and she was surrounded by her demon's yellow chakra. The amount of chakra tails behind her was rapidly increasing. Her claws were digging into the ground and her fangs were biting into her soft lips, causing blood to quickly flow. Her eyes, which were now yellow, had a far-away look and they seemed blood-thirsty.

A/N: Jinchuurikis need to control their emotions a little better! Haha! What's with Sakura? What's going to happen to Sasuke and Naruto? What's with that Kaoru guy?! OOH THE SUSPENSE!! XD Reviews are greatly appreciated!! They really make my day!


	22. She Couldn't Be!

A/N: Hey people!!! First off I want to say, thank you so much for your kind and loving reviews! Your feedback means so much to me!! I also want to say a special thank you to Music-lovers2 for that wonderful message. It means so much to me that you'd taken the time to write that!! Once again, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these next coming chapters of You Came? You Went? I Hate You! I'll be sure to work my hardest!! Milk and cookies to everyone!!

Shadowymind has no affiliation whatsoever with the creator, characters, or storyline of Naruto.

Recap:

To his astonishment, Sakura wasn't unconscious. Instead, she was on her hands and knees and she was surrounded by her demon's yellow chakra. The amount of chakra tails behind her was rapidly increasing. Her claws were digging into the ground and her fangs were biting into her soft lips, causing blood to quickly flow. Her eyes, which were now yellow, had a far-away look and they seemed blood-thirsty.

End Recap:

A gust of wind came over Sasuke as Naruto landed firmly on the ground beside him with a crisp "_thud". _This sound quickly faded, however, as the sound of wind tearing and rocks clattering overpowered it.

The two males stared wordlessly in horror as Sakura's sudden burst power continued to rise, the yellow chakra starting to pulsate. The increase in her chakra tails weren't coming to a halt either for one at a time they came. Right now, the count was at six, no, seven. Neither of her ex-teammates dared to make a move against this formidable Jinchuuriki until some sort of opening was to be found, which they searched desperately for. Well, that was until…

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!" came Sakura's pained cry, as an exoskeleton burst forth from her back, encasing her upper torso.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto screamed, responding to her cry.

Instantly, he prepared to run to her aid at breakneck speed, but to his dismay, a strong stubborn arm kept him from his goal.

"Oi, Teme,"a furious Naruto roared, "what's the big idea?!"

Focused eyes still fixed on Sakura's form, Sasuke icily replied, "I'm not letting you lay a hand on her."

"Why the hell not?!" was the astounded blonde's reply.

A long pause took place, as if he was thinking carefully about his answer, before Sasuke finally said with the same icy tone, "Because I'm not letting you take her back to Konoha. She stays here, where she can be of some use."

His eyes widened before quickly transforming into a hateful gaze.

"Is that the only thing on your mind right now?!" he asked, the hate in his voice as clear as the hate in his eyes. "Our ex-teammate is in pain and _that's_ what's keeping us from saving her? She's given up so much for you in the past and all you can say is her being of _use_?!! I can't believe you, Teme! Oh, and just to let you know, I have a right to save her. You're not gonna stop me!!! After all, I probably care about her more than you do, if you even care at all!!!"

After that little speech, a look of deep annoyance displayed itself on Sasuke's now downcast eyes.

"That's," he started to say, but another cry erupted from Sakura. This time it didn't sound pained but angry.

"I've wasted enough time already!" Naruto growled, tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra as he made a handseal. "I don't care what you think! I'm saving Sakura-chan no matter what!!"

Entering his three-tailed state, Naruto charged and produced four clones. Two of his clones leapt into the air while the remaining two continued running forward alongside the original. Sakura instantly caught sight of this formation and prepared to take defense.

The two clones in the air together started forming a chakra sphere that grew enormous within the span of a few seconds.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!" they screamed simultaneously.

By taking advantage of the amount of power in her possession at the moment, dealing with this obvious attack would prove to be quite easy. Mustering up her strength, Sakura shot into the air and used her chakra-filled claws to slice through both of the clones. The Odoma Rasengan managed to graze a small part of the exoskeleton, but it didn't affect this Jinchuuriki in the least bit. Instead, she turned her attention to the two Narutos on the ground that were hurtling her direction at full speed, both carrying the same Odoma Rasengan. In a split second, Sakura was on the ground ready to counter the attack that would strike any moment.

Gathering an immense amount of chakra in the claws of both hands she did the impossible. Sakura cut through every intricate layer that made up the Odoma Rasengan, and this attack continued until it impaled the clone that help the sphere. Unbeknownst to Sakura, however, one of the clones detached itself from the jutsu right as she was about to perform her counter-attack. As the clone that received the blow disappeared with a puff of smoke, the detached clone performed a surprise attack and struck Sakura's right eye with his razor-sharp claws.

With a tortured howl that echoed through all of Oto, clutching her bleeding eye, she effortlessly flung the clone into a nearby tree with her chakra-enhanced strength. The wound was deep, but it wouldn't be long until it fully healed. Sadly for her, one bleeding eye would prove to be a great handicap in this battle. Apparently, someone else noticed this as well.

The sharp burning sensation still present to distract her, Sakura had trouble spotting her opponent. Well, that didn't last long for long since he made sure that he was noticed as he popped out of the ground, Rasengan and all. The sphere was aimed perfectly and hit its designated target. As a result, nearly one-half of Sakura's exoskeleton broke off and shattered.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha couldn't help but notice something a bit out of place about Sakura throughout the whole duration of the fight. The fact that she was a Jinchuuriki and the strongest he'd ever seen her was completely beside the point. Having experience from fighting a few Jinchuuriki and being a Jinchuuriki himself gave Sasuke quite a bit of information about them.

One of these pieces of information was the form a Jinchuuriki took after a certain amount of tails was reached. Currently, Sakura was at seven tails, and thankfully, more hadn't been added on. Everybody knew that the highest amount of tails that could be reached in all known history was nine, yet despite having so many tails, Sakura still looked human. Sure, she had chakra and tails and a _portion_ of an exoskeleton, but all in all, she looked human.

"_She couldn't be!"_ he mentally exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

He glanced up as he saw a flash of yellow whisk by from the corner of his eye. It was none other than his bone-headed ex-teammate who was always known to immediately attack head-on in any fight.

"Baka," he insulted Naruto bluntly, who in turn was painfully stepping out of the firm tree he was thrown into.

"Shut up, Teme," he replied, trying to regain his composure despite the individual splinters that were pricking his skin. "If you weren't too much of a jerk to help, maybe you would be the one getting _your_ ass kicked. Maybe you wouldn't be sitting here being a lazy butt insulting _me._"

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who told _you _to attack recklessly," Sasuke rebutted, owning a glare from the worn-out blonde. "And I'm not being lazy. Unlike you I was actually being _smart _and gathered information on what I was up against before I jumped in."

Naruto's unwavering stare slightly softened after hearing the last statement.

"_So you do care about her, Sasuke."_

"Well, if you're done with your gathering information, could you please give me a hand?" Naruto asked impatiently, beckoning at the ghastly scene before them.

Sasuke simply answered with a smirk.

Sakura's suffering was only getting worse. Despite her eye finally healing, its pain didn't seem like it was subsiding. Instead, it felt like an additional ten wounds were added on the injured spot. Plus, the last blow Naruto had given her not only damaged a majority of her exoskeleton, but it also got rid of one of her chakra tails, reducing the number to six.

This obviously wasn't the end to it when her single good eye spotted Naruto, still in his three-tailed form, and once again, he was holding Odoma Rasengan. Strangely enough, he appeared to be coming at her with full force. It was as if he didn't care if this one missed its mark.

Her remaining six tails whisking around behind her, Sakura ran forward to counter the attack once again, not wanting to risk another injury. Just as she had done before, she tore through the sphere with her chakra-loaded claws. This was just futile, or so she thought. Just then, she felt sudden impact on her right side, her blind side, which had the remaining exoskeleton barely hanging on. Naruto created a clone, and she made the mistake of not noticing.

She immediately felt the disappearance of one tail and heard the words, "Now, Sasuke!!"

This was his only chance to strike. If he missed, she would be able to attack and recover.

Gripping his Kusanagi firmly in one hand and making one handseal with the other, a sudden crackling sound was suddenly heard amidst the chaos. Being in his three-tailed state, the light from his jutsu glowed bluer and brighter than before. As a trade-off, he could lose control of his consciousness if he wasn't careful.

Pointing his blade to the weakened Jinchuuriki before him, he yelled, "CHIDORI NAGASHI!!"

The jutsu fully took hold of its target, causing her to scream blood-curdling screams. She instantly collapsed onto the ground, writhing with pain.

He really didn't want to end it like this, but it was the only way to stop her rampage. Sasuke could see the hidden fear and suffering in those yellow eyes, so he knew he had to finish this senseless battle once and for all.

"_If I'm right about her,"_ he thought shutting his eyes, "_then this should work."_

He reopened his eyes to reveal the famous Sharingan. Here, crimson met canary.

A/N: Whew! That took a lot outta me!! What will happen next? What was Sasuke talking about? Will his little plan work? OOH DUN DUN DUUN!! I hope you enjoyed it everyone! Reviews are greatly appreciated! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside and out! Haha!!


	23. Darkness and Questions

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while. A lot of stuff has just been going on here and there, but today for once, I had absolutely nothing to do. Yay! Well, here's another long-awaited chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone!

Shadowymind is in no way associated with the Naruto series or its creator.

Recap:

"_If I'm right about her,"_ he thought shutting his eyes, "_then this should work."_

He reopened his eyes to reveal the famous Sharingan. Here, crimson met canary.

End Recap:

_She was falling. No, correction, she was floating in complete darkness. She knew that she wasn't awake, but it was clear she wasn't asleep either. It didn't matter anymore, though, since she had been floating there for a while, and although it was monotonous, Sakura found it rather relaxing. After everything that had happened in the past four days, it was nice to have some sort of refuge from the stress._

_Suddenly rays of yellow light sliced through the enveloping darkness. It seemed to shine brighter and brighter. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but to her dismay, she couldn't move. The light increased more and more, taking the shape of something all too familiar. _

_Not too soon afterwards, a midnight blue glow formed alongside it, growing at a more rapid pace. It was as if it was trying to beat the yellow glow in a secret race. Sakura watched amusedly at the whole scene, even more tempted to touch the two glowing forms in front of her. That was until they started taking their true forms._

_Now stricken with horror, Sakura stared at the two, analyzing the matter at hand. The yellow glow had shape-shifted into something that looked cat-like. It was covered in a great pattern of stripes from head to toe and its bulky muscles bulged out from underneath the fur-like cover. Like the yellow glow, the blue one shape-shifted as well, transforming into something quite fox-like, only it was huskier, with fangs and claws more menacing. It almost looked like a wolf._

_It didn't take Sakura long to figure out that she was face to face with her and Sasuke's demons, the very things that made them monsters. If that wasn't scary enough, then the next scene that took place was enough to supply her a year's worth of nightmares._

_The demons immediately clashed, and bursts of yellow and blue exploded within the darkness. Both demons made great slashes at each other, making good use of their claws and tails. Many times this sequence continued, neither one refusing to back down. All the while, Sakura watched the scene helplessly, not helping but wonder why Sasuke's demon was in her subconscious in the first place._

_Then in a sudden turning of the tables, the Sasuke's demon latched on to hers, piercing its neck with its razor-sharp fangs. The yellow demon sent a terrifying roar of agony as it tried to wriggle free of the blue demon's grip. Unfortunately, as well as its teeth, Sasuke's demon possessed sharp claws that dug into the other's skin. After many failed attempts, Sakura's demon finally gave in and started fading away. After a triumphant growl, the other demon followed suit and vanished into the darkness._

_In utter disbelief at the battle that she just witnessed, Sakura was surprised when she felt a warm hand envelop her wrist. Taken aback by the sudden action, she instantly looked up in protest at her captor. This person was none other than the Jinchuuriki of the blue demon._

_His onyx orbs locked into her emerald ones, an intense yet unidentifiable look in them. She felt a tug at her wrist, a signal to follow him out. She refused to budge, not wanting to leave the safe recesses of her mind. However, his gaze was hypnotizing, and as much as she didn't want to, she was forced to follow. Sakura felt herself dissolving into the darkness, submissive under his powerful gaze. It was just like her demon's submission to his._

The young medic-nin placed down his clipboard on the metal table beside him. Wiping his brow, he sat down exhausted for he had just finished stabilizing the condition of the kunoichi in front of him. After performing vitals on her, he concluded that she would be up and about by the following morning, so there wasn't much to worry about. However, she was left with a mild fever, which was probably the after-effect of the transformation.

"_Haruno Sakura, huh? I knew that she was interesting from the moment I saw her,"_ he thought smirking as he scanned over her body with his sandy brown eyes.

Beads of sweat started falling from her forehead to the base of her neck as her body tried to rid of the fever. Not tearing his gaze away from Sakura, the medic-nin took the cloth from her forehead and dipped it into a bowl of cold water. After wringing out the excess water, he immediately returned it to its original spot. This action seemed to wake her since her green eyes slowly opened, and she carefully looked around the dim room.

"Wh-where am I?" she weakly asked.

She attempted to sit up, but the medic-nin gently pushed her back down and warned her, "You better not over-exert yourself after what you've been through. The added stress on your body would just slow down your recovery."

After taking the time to let his words sink in, Sakura nodded lazily and lay back in the bed. Since she was barely aware of his presence, the medic-nin decided to introduce himself seeing as she wouldn't ask of his identity any time soon.

"My name is Hiro," he started, smiling towards the disoriented kunoichi, "I'm a medic-nin here at Oto and Sasuke-sama's right hand man."

The pink-haired kuniochi gave a small nod in acknowledgement before tonelessly asking, "Tell me, how could you possibly serve a heartless ass like him?"

Hiro's eyes danced with amusement, both at her instant awareness and her disrespect towards his master, and he replied, "Well, I'm surprised you can talk about him in that way, especially since it was him who saved your life and all."

He saw Sakura briefly flinch and she quickly turned to face away from him.

"That was one time. It still doesn't add up to all the pain he's caused me and so many people," she answered bitterly, but Hiro could tell that some of the anger was forced.

"Hm, well you never know," he replied, his mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "He may change for the better. After all, he's already started to these past few days."

"Hiro."

At the sound of the other male voice, the medic-nin saw Sakura flinch once more, but she remained silent and motionless for the most part.

"My, my, speak of the devil," Hiro said softly, getting up from his seat to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, after the injuries from yesterday, you know you're in no condition to move around this much yet."

"Tch. Just get out," Sasuke ordered him in that curt tone of his.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Hiro lifted his hands up in defeat and made his way out of the room. "As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

When he reached the doorway, he suddenly stopped and turned his head smiling towards the kunoichi. "It was nice talking to you, Sakura-san."

Even after the medic-nin's footsteps had died down at the end of the hallway, the said kunoichi remained rigid and refused to face or speak to the Uchiha. Neither the shinobi nor the kunoichi wanted to speak, leaving a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"Why are you here, Sasuke? What do you want?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence for each passing minute seemed more and more awkward to her.

"I need to ask you something," he replied, his voice serious.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I need to get my rest," she exasperatedly said, desperately trying to get rid of the shinobi across the room.

In a fraction of a second, Sasuke was in front of her face, glowering at her with his dark eyes. Sakura felt the urge to squeak, but she held back the urge for she wanted to match up to the dark aura he was emitting.

"No. Now."

Rolling her eyes at his aggression, she agreed, "Okay, fine. What do you need to ask me?"

A/N: OOOH ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!! What's his question?! Is Hiro good or bad?! What happened to Naruto?! I guess, you'll find out in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! They give me the warm and fuzzies :3


	24. The Game of Cat and Mouse

A/N: Hi everyone!! Since I'm leaving for Disneyland tomorrow, I decided that this was the perfect time to update before I left, so TAH-DAH! I hope you enjoy and I thank you all for your support and loving reviews!!

Shadowymind has no affiliation with the creators or the real Naruto series.

Recap:

In a fraction of a second, Sasuke was in front of her face, glowering at her with his dark eyes. Sakura felt the urge to squeak, but she held back the urge for she wanted to match up to the dark aura he was emitting.

"No. Now."

Rolling her eyes at his aggression, she agreed, "Okay, fine. What do you need to ask me?"

End Recap:

Sakura saw the dark-haired shinobi's features relax from their tense state as he took a small step back. Although he appeared seemingly satisfied by her agreement, the intensity and darkness lingering in his eyes didn't seem to disappear.

"Well?" she asked, impatiently crossing her arms.

A deep frown etched itself on Sasuke's mouth due to his ex-teammate's disrespect towards him when she used to treat him like such a god in their Genin days. On the other hand, he preferred lack of respect to obsession any day.

After seconds of silence that seemed to drag on forever, he stated, "Tell me how you became a Jinchuuriki."

"_Okay, that wasn't even a question,"_ Sakura thought irritably, rolling her eyes at his bluntness.

Alright, maybe "blunt" wasn't even enough to describe his words. They were monotonous, inconsiderate, and insensitive. However, whichever way you looked at it, his words weren't expressionless. They had some sort of edge in them that was hungry for the information that he wanted. Well, unfortunately for him, Sakura wasn't going to play by his rules.

"Hmm, let me think… no," she tartly replied, turning the other way to escape his piercing gaze.

"Tell me," he said in a voice more demanding, if that was even possible.

"I don't want to," she simply answered, her eyes staying fixed on the door through which her "interrogator" had come through. Oh, how she wished he would walk back out through that same door.

"You agreed," he pointedly said through gritted teeth, his fingers starting to play with his Kusanagi that was strapped to his waist.

Keen observation being one of her strongest points in life, the pink-haired kunoichi immediately saw a loop-hole in this situation. She quickly twisted around in her bed and attempted to stare down Sasuke with her flashing green eyes.

Sakura argued back furiously, "No, I didn't. I never agreed to anything of the sort, Uchiha. I just agreed that you could ask me a question, but I don't think what you said even counted as a question! Never did I say that I would answer the damn question, so just leave me alone already!"

She turned back around to face the doorway once more, and she shut her eyes tightly. All that could be heard following that little outburst were the spurts of aggravated breathing that escaped from her chest. For many minutes, there were no other sources of noise except for the random noises of feet that would cross the hallway every now and then. Relief washed over Sakura when she figured out that Sasuke had finally given up and left her in peace.

"Just tell me," the deep voice spoke again, making Sakura's stomach twist into a sickening knot.

She turned to face him once more, her face expressionless as her light green eyes examined his obsidian ones. Although her gaze was more calculating than anything, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the great sadness that suddenly settled itself in those green orbs. It was pretty hard not to miss because after all, he had the same look in his eyes almost every day since his clan was killed.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she questioned, her voiced reduced to that of a pitiful whisper.

"Why won't you just tell me what I want to know?" he countered, earning a small glare from her.

"I asked first," she muttered, irritated once again.

A snarl now formed upon his lips, Sasuke answered, "I might be able to tell you what you want to know." He said each word slowly as if he wanted to make sure that each word would sink into her mind.

"Well, what is it that I want to know?" she asked, her tone sounding guarded and mistrustful.

"I won't tell you until you tell me what _I_ want to know," he replied now smirking. He finally found a way to win the game.

"Sheesh, you really can't let that go, can you?" She slowly sat up, ignoring the fiery pain that shot through her torso as she put her muscles to work. Since her hair was cropped short once more, it proved unsuccessful in hiding her agonized grimace from the shinobi by her bedside. In turn, his smirk quickly reverted back into his infamous unfeeling expression.

"Come on! You've got to let me out! WHAT I AM I, YOUR PRISONER?!"

"We're under Sasuke-sama's orders to keep a close watch on you before he can see you himself," one of the guards replied as he tried to retrain the escaping blonde. "He strictly told us not to let you roam anywhere outside your room. Until Sasuke-sama says you can leave, you're formally Oto's prisoner."

"WHAT?!" the enraged blonde shrieked. "You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am?! Starting yesterday, I was Konoha's new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and I say that this is no way to treat the Hokage! DATTEBA-GAH!"

"I know perfectly well who you are, and I don't care if you're the new Hokage," the guard interrupted putting Naruto into a headlock. "I also couldn't care less about village hospitality. I only take orders from Sasuke-sama, not worthless Konoha trash like you."

A loud snore reverberated throughout the long hallway where the commission was taking place. The guard swiftly turned his attention to sources of the sound, which were sitting against the wall right beside him. His patience was already running thin due to a certain stubborn prisoner, but it was about to get really ugly.

"OI!!!! SHIN!! KYO!! Wake up!! You two are supposed to be helping me guard this piece of crap!" the guard roared, several veins popping out of his cherry red face.

The two were immediately on their feet looking as scared as ever. They mistook their fellow guard's scorning as a call of danger. Consequently, both were in pathetic fighting stances and on the move. One of the two, who happened to be Kyo, hadn't completely recovered his vision from sleeping in the sudden light, so he didn't recognize the guard who had Naruto in a headlock and took a swing at him. The guard managed to dodge the unexpected attack, but in order for him to dodge, he had to let go of Naruto, who was now making a run for it.

The moment the head guard saw this, he quickly stood up and regaining his composure, chased after the fleeing blonde. He paid no heed to Kyo, who was busy yelling out battle cries and attacking his shadow. Shin, whose eyes hadn't adjusted to the light as well, made his best effort to fight but ended up running into the rock-hard wall instead. Just as the guard was approaching, he fell on his back, tripping the guard as he was running by.

Naruto, who was several paces away, heard various _thud_ sounds behind him, so natural curiosity taking over him, he glanced behind him to see what had become of his pursuers. The sight made him shake his head in pity, and the sense of urgency was somehow taken away.

"Idiots," he sympathetically sang out as he turned his head back to his destination. However, the problem was that he didn't even know where he was going yet.

Making a quick handseal he yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

At least twenty of him appeared and stood around him awaiting orders.

"That half go back and make sure that those idiots don't come after me," he commanded to his clones, motioning to the invalid guards at the end of the hallway. "That half help me look for Sakura-chan's room. Disappear when you've found her, got it?!"

"HAI DATTEBAYO!!" the clones chorused, going off to do their designated jobs.

Oh, who are Shin and Kyo you ask? Well, they're none other than the same two shinobi who let Sakura get away.

"I guess it can't be helped then," she sighed, hugging her knees when she finally managed to sit up. "I'll tell you, but on the conditions that you tell me what's going on… and you won't tell anybody about my story when I'm done."

After thinking the proposition through, Sasuke nodded a small nod, sealing their fates.

"Alright," Sakura said, sorrow in her soft voice. "I was in Suna for-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Naruto burst into the room and stood panting by the door frame. At first he looked quite cheerful to be there, but when he saw Sasuke in the room as well, a confused look invaded his face.

"Huh? Teme? What are _you_ doing here?" the blonde questioned, his gaze switching between his two ex-teammates.

The raven-haired shinobi was as lost as he was, but he didn't let it show. Instead his eyes narrowed until they were as sharp as daggers that could pierce through the thick walls that surrounded them.

"Get out, now," he ordered, his voice cold and vicious.

"Teme, I have to talk to Sakura-chan too!" Naruto protested.

"Get out," Sasuke repeated as more venom seemed to drip off his voice. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, Sasuke, he has more to do with it than you know," Sakura intervened, her voice wavering as she did so. "You can stay, Naruto."

A/N: OOH! What did Sakura mean when she said that?! What is her story? What did Sasuke mean when he said he'd tell her what she wants to know? OOH THE SUSPENSE!! Oh well, you'll all have to find out in the next chapter! So bye byes until then! Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated. They usually turn my bad days nice and sunny! :3


End file.
